Total Drama Reunion
by AngelRoseStar15
Summary: You have been invited to the Total Drama Cast Reunion. A full paid vacation for the entire summer at the luxurious five star hotel; Richard Moon. Enjoy all the summer festivities as you travel to Miami Florida for half the vacation stay than travel on a private jet to sunny California. The best part; no Chris Mclean. Hope to see you soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Total Drama Reunion! Before we begin here is a first look at the character BIO**

 **HAPPY READING!**

* * *

 **Devon Joseph "DJ" Jones**

TD Appearance: TDI (Total Drama Island)

Born: November 2, 1991

Age: 24-25

Married: Dawn Bolton (1year)

Children: Unknown to him but Dawn is pregnant

BIO: Since TD series, Dj went to college to get a degree in Culinary Arts. Working at one of the elite top five restaurants as an intern. Studying for a major test in the library, that's when he met Dawn. He remember seeing Dawn in the new Total Drama episodes and felt sympathy for her. Talking about their experience and trauma from the show, Dj started to develop a crush on Dawn. Having much in common and not sure how Dawn felt since she was a little on the silent type. Dj kept his crush on her hidden for a year and six months. His friends egging him on to ask her out, he got the nerve to finally do it. A nice summer date to the aquarium and then a nice drive-in movie. The date ended good with Dawn giving Dj a kiss on the cheek. Since that first date, many others follow, years later after college graduation. Dj and Dawn married on May 15, 2015.

 **Dawn Britney Bolton Jones**

TD Appearance: TDRI (Total Drama Revenge Island)

Born: April 22, 1993

Age: 23

Married: DJ Jones (1year)

Children: pregnant (will tell DJ on their 1year anniversary)

BIO: Numerous dating had Dawn head spinning. Not finding the right one to match her aura. One day researching about an in-danger species from a book at a college library. Dawn met Devon Joseph, known to most as DJ from the first season of Total Drama. Dawn was very attractive to Dj aura, noticing that they complement each other. As they started dating Dawn was nervous in telling Dj about her powers without him running away from her. She was terrified, and that's not good for the skin. Two years in dating, she finally told Dj. At first he thought it was a joke. seeing it wasn't he was scared, then he pieced the puzzle in how she was able to do certain things that any normal person couldn't do. Four years in dating, Dj asked Dawn to marry him. On their honeymoon, Dj and Dawn lost their virginity to each other. Like bunny rabbits on heat, its no wonder that Dawn got pregnant a month before their one year anniversary. As a special surprise gift for their anniversary, Dawn would then tell Dj. Bad timing comes when an invitation to TD Reunion comes in the mail. What would Dawn do know for their anniversary surprise. Married May, 15, 2015.

 **Courtney Marie Daniels**

TD Appearance: TDI (Total Drama Island)

Born: June, 1992 (undecided since both zodiac signs Gemini and Cancer describes Courtney)

Relationship: Single

Age: 23-24

BIO: Since the show Courtney was contemplating what to do with her life. After TD All Star, Courtney saw a little girl and her older brother, who look to be in middle school, play in the park. The young boy kind of remind her of Duncan. As they played around, a group of middle school kids started to mess with them. Trying to protect his little sister, her screams seeing her brother get hurt. Courtney heart broke, and her violate attitude sprung up. Using her temper and threats to calling the police got them off their backs. Hearing their 'thanks' and listening to the young boy problem in why they was bullying them. Anger at the situation, she was able to give advice and made a life decision. In becoming a guidance counselor for high school teenagers. Scott was five months into the relationship when Courtney decide to be a counselor instead of a lawyer like her parents and older sister. Of course her parents disapprove and her sister teased her relentless. Scott made it no better. Courtney was fine breaking up with Scott with no tears to bare. Mindset to prove everyone wrong, Courtney still stays in touch with her fellow TD contestants/friends. Bridgette and Gwen.

 **Duncan Curtis Matthews**

TD Appearance: TDI (Total Drama Island)

Born: December 9, 1991

Age: 24-25

Relationship: Single

Children: None

BIO: A life changing moment. One day he stumble across an old shabby place that look like a garage. Calling up his old friends Geff and DJ. They help him construct and fix the place up what is now; Duncan's Mechanical Repairs. Now an owner of a garage. It was hard at first when Duncan open up shop, No repair shop for miles, it was a good business decision on his part. Customers line up at his door like it was Black Friday. Changing his life for the better, Duncan stays out of trouble nowadays, but it doesn't mean he isn't the same Duncan. Same personality wise. His style has change from teen delinquent into a proper adult. Green Mohawk shaved off with just his natural black hair. Still shows his badboy style. Duncan love life is an 'ok' standard. He still dates, the relationship doesn't last long, his sex life is one night stands. His body has needs so does his heart who craves for a certain high maintenance woman, by the name of Courtney.

* * *

Chapter One: You Are Invited

Normal POV:

DJ & Dawn 

It was a normal sunny day at the household of DJ and Dawn Jones. I know shocking right. Who would ever thought that these two would marry? Well it all started back after the season finale of Total Drama All Stars. Yes such a tragic end. Then again, not really. All the contestants hate the show with a passion. I mean sure it was an awesome chance to win half a million, even a million dollars. Let's face it, with all the betrayals of so called friends and Chris Mclean. It would be better off for them if the show stayed dead. This left the opportunity for DJ to follow his dream of being a professional chef. With the financial support of his family, mainly Mama Jones. DJ was able to support his way in school, along with the help of his part-time job. A day off from his job. DJ had time to study for a major test on Friday at the library.

It was at the college library, he was able to meet fellow Total Drama contestant Dawn Bolton. DJ could never forget how she looked that day. Her frail pale hands reach for the same book, long blonde hair framing her face perfectly. Staring at her blue sky eyes. DJ has met a lot of beautiful women over the years. Dawn, just felt different in some way. Her beauty was unique. After that day, the two started to know each other better. Both having the same interest. Their connection was stronger once they mention the show and how it changed them for worst. DJ love for Dawn blossomed. Lucky he was able to ask out his dream girl. Thanks to his boys, fellow original contestants, Duncan and Geoff.

DJ stares at the young woman laying peacefully in bed next to him. Oh how he loves her. How he is so happy to be married to this woman sleeping beside him. In a month, they would celebrate. One year of marriage. And unknown to them both, many surprises will come along the way. Out of bed, DJ went to his usual routine. Shower, Brush teeth, cooked breakfast, had early morning sex. Ah, don't you just love newly-weds. DJ will then shower again with his wife. You guessed it, they had sex in the shower. I swear, like bunny rabbits.

DJ will then head out, to his full time job at a five star restaurant as a chef. Sadly DJ wants to buy and run his own restaurant. With enough funds saved. Also with Dawn income as a veterinarian. DJ dream will be reality in the next five months. Five hours in at work, DJ decides to call Geoff. As the phone rings. In the background you can hear his son Geoffrey Jr.

Yup Geoff and Bridgette still keeping the relationship strong. Showing it by their four year old son. "I see things are hectic over at your place."

"Yah, no kiddin. The lil' dude doesn't know when to chill out." Geoff agrees as little Geoff yells about candy.

"Ah, leave the kid be. He is just happy to see you after working all those shifts."

"Yah man, happy to be home. Only wish Bridge didn't have work today." Bummed that Bridgette will be working the late shift for two weeks straight. "Dude! Geoffrey! Get down off the counter bruh!"

You can hear the little guy giggles. Hearing his little feet carry him away from angry daddy Geoff. "Man, who would thought you two would be parents so soon in life."

"Shh'yah , I did. I mean sure we used protection. Bridge was on the pill and all. That still didn't stop 'lil Geoff coming nine months later. Yah, our parents was super pissed 'bout everything. But you know DJ. Wouldn't change a thing bruh."

"Man that's deep. Poetry in motion. I can't wait for me and Dawn to have our own kid." DJ wondering what their first child will be.

"Speaking of Mrs. DJ. How is she doin'? Still feeling sick?"

"Yeah man. At her doctor appointment now to find out what's wrong."

 **Meanwhile at Dawn Appointment**

"Congrats Mrs. Jones! You are exactly five weeks pregnant!"

Dawn knew that she was. Hearing it out loud was still hard to process. "Pregnant?"

"Yes. It seems around the beginning of May you will be exactly two months in."

Ah, now Dawn remembers. It was March first. DJ just got a promotion at his job. With a thirty dollar raise. To celebrate Dawn prepared his favorite food. Dawn wasn't the best cook, but for this special day. Practically beg Mama Jones, to give her secret recipe for the dish. The night was almost a disaster until DJ came home early. Seeing as how his wife worked so hard. DJ and Dawn prepared the meal together. They barely ate all the food since most went to waste. Yes it was that night. She was so stress to make that night special. Dawn forgot to take her pill. The next thing Dawn knew while preparing Mama Jones famous sponge cake; she was bent over the kitchen table.

"So, Mrs. Jones. I could take an ultrasound of the baby. The first one of your trimester. Um, Mrs. Jones?"

Dawn was still shell shock. That night. Wow, they we're pregnant. Wont this be a wonderful anniversary gift. "Yes… A picture of our baby."

 **DJ and Dawn House**

Checking the mail box. A few magazines sent to the wrong address and a single letter. Moving back inside the house. DJ was already in the kitchen cooking dinner. Home early since the restaurant was over staffed. DJ was the lucky one to go home first. "Hey bae, how was your day? What did the doctor say?"

 _We're going to be parents._ Dawn thought. She altered the story just a little bit. Wondering how DJ would react to the surprise. Knowing that he will be thrilled. What if. What if he doesn't want a baby? With the promotion and his dream of owning a restaurant. He is soon to achieve it in no time. What if having this baby would delay his dream? What if he doesn't want any children? What if…

"Dawn, are you okay?"

 _No… that isn't like DJ. He loves children. What am I so worried about?_

Out of her thoughts. Dawn ran up to DJ and embrace him. "Nothing sweetie. Look what came in the mail." Showing DJ the letter that is both address to him and Dawn. Inside the letter is something that will later result in their possible break-up.

 **xXx**

Courtney

Since the end of Total Drama: All Stars. Life has been a living hell for Courtney. Not only was her parents constantly on her back about law school. And taking on more responsibilities. And why she cant be more like her older sister Pamela. Courtney had enough of them and their silly rants. She thought it would be better if someone was their to share her pain. That is where Scott comes in. Since the show, they still remained together. After three months of dating, Scott along with her parents. Cut throat her new found dream in becoming a guidance counselor to teenagers. At Courtney old High School. Now that the dream is gone; Courtney continues on the family business. The job of a lawyer. Still in school, with business connections. Her parents help Courtney obtain an internship at a fellow partner law firm. Five months in dating Scott. Letting go of dead weight. With continuous let downs, lack of manners, many other reasons and just being an ass. Courtney freedom of Scott was the happiest moment of her life. She was sure that Scott will find another girl who will be willing to date him.

It was a morning like other mornings. A wake up call from her devious mother; reminding to be ready for work. Courtney wished her parents will understand. Out of herself and Pamela. She is the most responsible. Pamela is just good at hiding her conniving, two-faced ways. Fixing her morning coffee and eating some plain butter toast. Never having a chance to fix an actual breakfast.

Finding the right clothes and chanting a positive attitude. Courtney left her one bedroom apartment in a good mood. I mean she has too. Especially since her sister will be helping with a case at the firm. Meaning a long day of being in a miserable city for Courtney Marie Daniels. Later after her shift. It will be off to class. Wearing her pink pencil skirt with a split in the back. One of her favorites because it showcased her favorite attributes of her body. Legs and curves. To go with the skirt was her polished new white silk blouse from Kohl's. Complementing her outfit was her white Mix NO. 6 Zaliva heel pumps that she brought from DSW online. Who says you cant wear white after labor day? Once fully dressed and hair neatly done. Courtney grabbed her pink tote bag from Ted Baker and head out her condo apartment.

Unlocking her mint-condition 2015 red ford fusion. The engine purrs at the well oiled machine. Pulling out of the parking lot. Courtney sets her bluetooth system on. "Call Bridget" the ringing sound echo within the car until you hear the sweet sound of waves crashing the shore. "Oh wow your at work early."

"No kidding; I had to teach an elder couple how to surf at six-thirty in the morning."

"Heh mid-life crises starting a little late for them?"

"More like a death wish." Both of the young women started to laugh. Bridget was her ride or die bestfriend. I know since the show it seemed like they wasn't all that close. Well can you blame Courtney; with her relationship problems and focus constantly being in an emotional turmoil. Well as for Bridget; being close to the hip with Geoff. The only time they ever had conversation was when there men we're friends.

Thinking back on those memories, pissed Courtney off a little. "So how is my little boyfriend?"

"He is a little trouble maker."

"Oh so Geoff mini me; you guys picked a perfect name for him."

"I guess, you know he has been asking about his aunt Courtney." Four years ago; Courtney was heading to the grocery store to buy some supplies for dinner. When she ran into a pregnant blonde surfer. Bridget was around four to five months. She looked real good as a pregnant woman. Ever since that meeting they have stayed in contact and Bridget made Courtney Geoff Jr. her godson. It was a responsibility Courtney never would have thought would be placed on her. Bridget and her wasn't very good friends in the past. So the fact she is a godmother really bothered her. Until meeting Geoff Jr. godfather. Geoff bestfriend since they was in diapers, Brody. Sure he was a nice gentleman; just very... whats the word she looking for?

Brody was too; reckless. Yup that describes him perfectly. "Awww, I miss my little boyfriend too. I just been so busy with law school and the firm."

"Your still at that internship gig?"

"Well I do have to make a living Bridge." Every time the segment of my life comes up. It becomes some unnecessary argument. "Before you say anything. No its not what I want to do with my life, and yes if the choice was my own. I would be doing something different."

"Than why aren't you?"

"Bridge I don't want to start."

"Start what? All I am saying is you deserve happiness. With the bullshit you've been through at such a young age. And your bitch of a sister, which again thank you for the uncomfortable judging introduction."

"If you thought yours was uncomfortable. Should have been there to see Duncan's..." It became really quite. How stupid could a person be to mention there ex-boyfriend.

"Courtney?"

"I'm fine! Listen I just pulled up at the office garage. I will call you later."

"Okay... Text me when your on lunch break."

"I will promise..." The line ends with Courtney feeling gloomy. Thinking about him is one thing, mentioning his name is another. Not that Courtney has been thinking about that sad excuse for a man either. The last time she say him was during TD All Star. Thank goodness; but why does her mind play tricks. Once is fine, its normal even. But every night as she lays her head down to rest is a big fat no in her book. Its crazy, why should she waste nights worth of sleep on Duncan?

 **Nightfall Courtney Condo Apartment**

Another long day of school and work. The same routine that Courtney was tired of participating. Shoes off and stripping out of her clothes. In nothing but her bra and underwear, Courtney grab her toothbrush to start her bedtime route. Opening her laptop to start on her 'at home' assignment. An email popped up. From her other friend and fellow reality tv contestant; Gwen.

As she read her email; Cortney was in disbelief. She wrapped herself in a long trench coat, ran to the elevator to the front desk. "OLIVER!"

Oliver was the condo building receptionist; he jumped at her voice. "Ms. Daniels... Uh good evening..." He was such a shy little man. Kind of reminds Courtney of another little guy from the tv show.

"Nevermind the pleasantries Oliver; any mail came for me today?"

"Why uhhh… Yes! There is one le-" Courtney didn't let him finish when she snatch the envelope. There is was in writing her name. Inside was an invitation to a Total Drama Reunion.

 **xXx**

Duncan

 _"Great another one-night stand to kick out."_

This is what Duncan thought as he looked down his bedside to see another busty blonde. One of these moments he is going to get a big surprise to see Lindsay next to him. A good thing its not. Don't get the wrong idea. Lindsay is and will always be a major babe. It's just... No, no way in hell. He feels her stirring beside him, she will be awake soon. Well this wont be good. Oh I don't think you want to know what is going to happen next. If you do just use your imagination.

 **Duncan Mechanics**

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Its not funny Cameron..."

"THE HELL IT IS HAHAHAHA!"

Cameron Matthews; Duncan younger brother of eighteen years old. Cameron was laughing at his brother expense with a huge hand print on the left side of Duncan face. "You keep laughing and your goin' to be sporting one next."

"I don't care (snicker) I rather take five hits from you than Courtney's" Duncan froze in his tracks.

"Why the hell did you mention her?"

"Oh come on bro' I wish you would stop jumping from one chick to the next. When Courtney is the one you wanna jump bones with."

"Stop saying her name." Clutching his hands hard in a firm grip.

"Hey you ended that! Not my fault you dream 'bout her."

"I'm warning you kid..."

"Oh Courtney I love you bae... Your my number one girl, kiss me like you miss me." Imitating Duncan voice, making kissy noises. He knew it might happen, just didn't expect for Duncan to wrestle him down in a death grip choke hold.

Walking into the scene was Duncan and Cameron older brother; Ian Matthews. Ian was in his late twenties; three years older than Duncan. Ian was married to a beautiful woman of eight years. Unfortunately Ian and his wife was going through a divorce. Out of the marriage, they have a little girl who is Duncan partner in crime, Marissa. Unlike his two younger brothers who have hair dye, Ian hair was in natural color. Same color hair as there mom; which Duncan always makes fun and calls him 'Goldie Locks' because of the blonde hair.

"Am I interrupting?"

"No help your brother damnit!" Cameron shouts.

"What happen to your face Duncan?"

"Stop asking questions Rapunzel." In a monotone voice, not letting go of Cameron.

Ian rolled his eyes; "Anyway I have a letter for you Duncan. It was sent over to mom and dad house."

"Oh great what did pops' have to say about it?"

"Nothing... Although I think you should read it."

"Why?" Duncan finally let his brother go, Cameron taking deep shallow breath's.

Extending the envelope that looks to be open; Duncan eyed his brother and mouthed 'mom'. Duncan kept his mouth shut and took out the letter to see what was written. At the same time of processing the information. Duncan received two text messages from both DJ and Geoff confirming reality. "Fuck me..."

* * *

 **That is the end of the first part of TDR; more chapter will continue in the upcoming year of 2019. Happy Holidays and see you soon.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Series**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gwen Samantha Spencer**

TD Appearance: TDI (Total Drama Island)

Born: June 5, 1992

Relationship: Trent Martin

Age: 23-24

BIO: Since total drama, Gwen has had enough with reality shows. Not only has she not interacted with anyone outside her family. Gwen has been doing nothing but work to occupy her time. Helping her mom out with the bills and maintenance the house. Finishing a four year college in Business Management. Gwen worked as a manager at a local clothing store until she quit her job to persue a different career. Picking up her last pay check, Courtney was leaving the cashier. Deciding to chat over coffee, she and Courtney friendship rekindle. Visiting the grand opening of Leshawna beauty shop. Having barely no staff members, packed with customers. Gwen decided to help her friend out. That's when the idea of having her own business, wasn't such a bad idea. Her market target was teenagers. A clothing shop that had the latest trends was a sure win. If nothing else she can always go work at her mom company until she can think of her next move. Gwen has also reunited with Trent, the two our now dating again.

 **Trent Bryan Martin**

TD Appearance: TDI (Total Drama Island)

Born: September 3, 1991

Relationship: Gwen Samantha Spencer

Age: 24-25

BIO: Since Total Drama Action; Trent was lost and heartbroken. The plus side he got noticed by a talent scout that was looking for a new lead singer for a prexisting band called; Next Gen. They had a solid fan base. Trent always wanted to be a solo artist, but he figured he has to start somewhere so why not give it a try. Turns out he really enjoyed singing with the group. Yet of course good things never last. The band jealous of Trent rise to popularity made Trent to decided early on his solo career. It was way to soon for the rising star. For his first album the recod sales was low. Making Trent to retire early and perfect more of his artisic craft. In search of inspiration; Trent traveled to Atlanta, Georgia. A woman who Trent met two days after arriving to ATL; told him about an art gallery and invited Trent to be her date. While arriving, Trent found himself face to face with his ex, Gwen. A small world actually; the art gallery was Gwen event. After not seeing each other for so long, the decided to catch up over coffee. Coffee became much sooner as they both left there 'dates' to spend the rest of the evening together. Well can you really blame the man. Gwen was still beautiful as he remembered. Having a few drinks and talking about life. At the end of the night, Gwen and Trent kept in touch. As the months past, Trent traveled back and forth from Canada to Atlanta. Trent decided to stay in Atlanta. By doing so him and Gwen started over on a new relationship as girlfriend and boyfriend.

 **Geoffrey Mason Clark**

TD Appearance: TDI (Total Drama Island)

Born: March 30, 1991

Married: Bridgette Watts

Age: 25

Children: Geoffrey Jr.

BIO: Who would have thought that after winning the big million at the Race; would leave an incredible homecoming. When Geoff and his buddy Brody was asked to come back on the show to replace Carrie and Devon. With his share of the money Brody and Geoff came back home to a major party created by Bridge and their parents. Bridgette was a sight to behold. Practically glowing with her unusual outfit choice that would stay in Geoff memory for the rest of his life. They partied until the sun went down and the moon came alive. During the party Bridge pulled him aside and told him a news update that changed him for the best. Geoff was shell shocked that his girl was carrying his seed. Joy and anger filled him as the news also brought Bridge to tell her parents alone. By doing so made her parents fuel fire and hate as they kicked there only daughter out of the house. Bridgette was now homeless. Geoff pleaded with his parents to let Bridge stay with them until he can find a house to provide for his family. Which shock everyone in the room since he announced it in front of everyone at the party. Geoff father dismissed the party so that way his family can talk in private. Geoff parents and Bridgette was impressed with the way Geoff was taking on the responsibility seriously. Finding the perfect house to start was tough. To keep money flowing Geoff took on a job as a construction worker. The job came with perks as his manager told Geoff about a house being renovated to the public and would be on open market by the new year. With his share of the winning money; he brought a brand new house as a surprised gift to Bridge on her second trimester. The birth of there son change his life into a different perspective. Juggling two other jobs on top of the constrction work. As a Suffering instructor and party planner. A year after Geoffrey Jr. was born, Geoff made another life decision in asking Bridgette to be his dudette for life.

 **Bridgette Tiffany Watts Clark**

TD Appearance: TDI (Total Drama Island)

Born: June 25, 1991

Married: Geoffrey Clark

Age: 24-25

Children: Geoffrey Jr.

BIO: When Geoff announced that he was going to a Racing compentention to win a cool million. Bridge was all for it. Sucks that she couldn't participate since there already a couple in the race. Bridge was still going to attend, she just had a bad case of the flu. So Geoff went on without her with his best friend Brody. The first two episodes of the show Bridge was not feeling any better. A month and one week went by, that is when she had enough. Going to the hospital was a neve wrecking experience for Bridge. When she found out that she was pregnant. Bridge wanted to scream with glee and announce it to the man who planted the seed. That phone call when the guys made it to Hawii made Bridge feel alone. He was so excited to be in the Race and win this money for there future. Bridge decided to keep the pregnancy to herself to not distract Geoff from winning the grand prize. As she was two months pregnant and barely showing. Bridgette alone told her parents her exciting news only to be called names and homeless. Bridge found shelter in either her aunt or Geoff parents. None knew what conspired with Bridge. When Geoff and Brody got eliminated that was Bridgette chance to tell him. Never found the courage. Geoff was asked back into the show and won the million but split in half with Carrie and Devon who was kicked off due to one of the partners being injured. When Geoff returned Bridgette told him everything. Making Geoff grow up fast in becoming a husband and father to their son that she can be proud of. Some part of her regrets

* * *

Chapter Two: A Goth, A Musician and A Proposal

Normal POV:

Gwen & Trent

Gwen wasn't expecting for her life to be easy and glamour. As colors flood the canvas with a mysterious yet alluring artwork. Gwen thinks back how her life became so bland. Well it all started when she agreed to do that stupid reality tv show. Just to sell her soul to win some quick yet painful cash. Gwen had all the right reasons to aim for the money. Greed got in the way of her true intentions. That show made her into a terrible person; someone who she thought she would never be. From her relationship with both Trent and Duncan to backstabbing her friends. Including Courtney. She didn't deserve to be humiliated on national tv.

With Duncan it was more of a lust. A tempted fruit that she wanted to take a bite at; like Eve and the forbidden fruit. Forbidden because Gwen wasn't suppose to have him in the first place. An outlet; an escape route away from his problems and responsibilities. Courtney was becoming a dear friend. She betrayed her trust long ago. The reason why Duncan and Courtney was having a rocky relationship was because after Total Drama Action; Duncan and Gwen kept in touch as friends. He actually encouraged Gwen to start her own blog. Once news caught that Duncan and Courtney broke up; devastated by the news, Gwen comforted Duncan. She knew how much he loved her. I guess along the way she developed feelings. That's how the whole mess started. Seeking companionship from another woman boyfriend. At the time they weren't together, Duncan and Gwen started flirting. She can tell it was more rebound than anything.

You can't help the way you feel. Of course those two got back together. Why she hooked up with him knowing he was on the rebound? Simple, jealously. Jealous of Courtney. She had this amazing guy that Gwen considered a friend and Courtney doesn't appreciate him. Jealous because while they had a messy yet happy relationship. She had no one. Silly as it sounded; Gwen missed that feeling. And Duncan was willing to give it to her. So she took a chance and followed her craving.

Trent walks inside the apartment with a grocery bag of tonight dinner. He smiles at the woman so focus on her craft. Missing the times when he would spend days on end writing lyrics and playing his guitar. Unfortunatley it got destroyed on moving day. It fell down a flight of stairs. Gwen was more annoyed that he had to have a memorial for the thing. Which she understands. That was his first guitar he recieved from his grandfather before he passed away. So she wasn't too bothered by the whole thing. Plus it gave her a reason to buy a new black dress.

"Gwen, LeShawna called my phone earlier today. Said she needs your help at the salon."

Great, another thing that is on Gwen to-do list. Gwen and LeShawna decided they would move in together after a brave decision for LeShawn to be independent and open a nail and hair salon. With the grand opening; Gwen helped around the salon without a second thought. The only problem she didn't expect for a her creative aspect to be installed into hair coloring. Gwen developed a little of a cliental. From time to time Gwen would help around the salon for a little extra cash.

"I will call her later on tonight."

"Oh and also an invite came in the mail."

"An invite?"

"Yeah to both of us." Gwen step away from her painting. As she analyze the letter formulating the words. Gwen crinkles and placed the letter in the trash. "Gwen what are you doing?" Her face became sour as she fought back the tears. So much pain in just reading a few words on a piece of paper. Thinking back on those horrible memories. What that show did to her for all those years. Made her into someone she hated most. Why would she want to go back to that? "Gwen I think it would be best for both of us. If we go and confront our demons."

"No... I'm never goin back. Invite decline" Gwen turn her back and shut the bedroom door closed.

Trent was alone in the kitchen, placing groceries into the proper area. All his life he wanted to be a famous musician. From the time his grandfather gave him his first guitar; Trent would performer hoping his gramps would get better. One day on a talent competition he saw a young teen win a music deal and thought it was inspirational. Trent performed the same song during a talent show at his school. When he got an applause at the end of the show; that's when he knew this was what he wanted to do for the rest of his life. Entering a reality show for a chance at fame was his ticket to stardom. Trent didn't expect to meet someone.

Meeting Gwen was something he never regretted. There bond was something magical. There break-up hurt him to the point he couldn't think straight. The last time he felt lost was when his grandfather passed away. That was a day he never forgot and never wanted to feel like he did that day. Gwen was the only woman he felt that connection. As he opened there bedroom door. He found Gwen curled up on bed. Trent laid beside Gwen and brought her body close to him as he whisper in her ear; "We will get through this."

 **xXx**

Courtney Parents Home

Courtney POV:

This was going to be a very long night. Getting a call from my parents secretary was never a good thing. Using my old house keys to enter my family home felt weird; the last time I was here was when we argued nonstop about my life decision. My parents are what you might call... high maintenance. Being brought up to fulfill high expectation puts you over the edge in constantly wanting to succeed in life. It doesn't help that you have an older sister who is a perfectionist. Pamela Daniels, Pammy for short. Me and Pammy constantly bumped heads with each other. She is an attention seeking harlot; and I sought for my parents approval. So as a young girl wanting attention. I acted more as my parents and sought perfection in whatever I did, leaving me at a pedestal that is hard to achieve. College was my main objective after high school, freedom. Pure ecstasy to my mentality, freedom away from the pressure. I went on the show not only for the cash but to prove my worth.

Meeting Duncan was something I didn't expect. Right away I felt what it was like to let loss and be myself. One thing out of my family I had a bad temper I couldn't control. Just like my abuela Maria. Also like her I had a problem with wanting to control everything in my life. My abuela is my favorite out of my whole family. When i needed a shoulder to cry on; i can alway count on her. its funny because she also was the only one in my family that liked Duncan...

 _"Why do I keep thinking about him?"_

As the thought processed, coming down the stairs was Pammy wearing a very expensive dress for whatever reason. I have no clue. I mean it is just family dinner, not a damn banquet. "A little underdress aren't we Courtney?" Refferring to the fact im still in my work clothes. Didn't had enough time to go home and change, I mean I just found out about this dinner this morning during my lunch break.

"A little overdressed, would you say Pammy" a sarcastic comment slip through my tongue.

"Hah there is no such thing as being overdressed baby sister." Really no such thing? Telling me that a very short Versace black dress, that if she bent over you can see her ass; which by the way she barely have. One hundred dollars maybe more of footwear on her feet; granted they are cute shoes. With eight hundred and fifty for each pair of jewelry she is wearing. Yeah definitely not overdressed. "Our parents is in the sitting room keeping a certain guest company."

"Company? I didn't know a guest was coming."

"Maybe next time be better prepare. I would offer you some of my many clothing. But I don't want your loser energy staining my clothes."

"Heh its perfectly fine. I wouldn't want to wear clothes that make me look like a harlot" I smirked.

"At least my clothes would give you some class. An expensive escort is better than looking like a cheap slut." Pamela smirked as she left to the next room leaving me confuse. Was she agreeing with me that she does dress like a prostitute, or not? Ignoring my state of mind, I walked in the next room to see a well dress man siting on the opposite side of my parents. His suit well groomed, nicely clean aftershave and not bad looking either. In the corner of my eye I notice Pamela doin the most. Drooling at this man like a piece of meat. I wish I had a cup of water to offer. Because it was said to see her sister thirst after this man.

"Momma... Daddy, I'm home."

"Ah Courtney, I want you to meet Albert." Momma grab my hand to bring me closer to this strange man that I was just introduced too. Wow, not one 'hello Courtney or how was your day'? Gee thanks, I feel so special. I will admit he has a nice smell to him, clean soap hint of cologne. "Albert this is my youngest daughter, Courtney. Courtney honey, this is Albert Hines. He is our best intern at our law firm, we see a bright future ahead of him. Among other things." My mom gave me a fail attempt at a secretive wink.

"Pleasure to meet you Albert..." I offered a hand shake. He grab my hand as he brought it closer to his lips. With a gentle contact I stared at confusion. Not that this never happened to me before. But the way he did it. Like he was expecting me to swoon or something. I don't know, I just have a bad feeling is all.

"The pleasure is all mine Ms. Courtney. Your mother was right, you are breathtaking." Oh wow a sweet talker... the corner of my eye I saw Pamela look at me with envy. Geez what a money hungry tramp.

"You both have a lot in common... He's single, your definitely single honey." I couldn't believe my mother actual said that... I can also hear Pamela subdue a laugh.

"Momma please not now..."

"Indeed, lets go enjoy the rest of our evening in the dinning room." Daddy interrupted. I was never a daddy's little girl. That category fell onto my sister; I really didn't have much of a connection with momma either. For some reason I always felt like the black sheep in my home. As we all followed into the dinning room, I sat in my usual seat. For some reason mother insisted that Albert sits next to me. Without much debate, he calmly took up the offer. That bad feeling just keeps on rising.

Appetizers was served first. Just a salad and breadsticks. Along with ice cold cup of water. I can feel my phone buzz with vibrations inside my purse; reaching inside I push the bottom button to stop the phone from vibrating and into silent mode. "So uh Courtney, what is it you do?" Small talk was develop between me and Albert. I can also admit our conversation wasn't at all unpleasant. He had a very intellectual mind that I must say was refreshing to hear. Also not unknown to me. That last time I felt like this was... Oh come on not again, I really need to stop thinking about him.

"Well I always had an interest in being a doctor. But I realize I had a knack in becoming a lawyer, so I went with the lateral." Albert finish his sentence that I barely listen to but at the same time pretended.

"That is quite a feature in a resume. But you are still in school. You might find your interest leading you back to your original passion."

"Courtney..." Momma can always tell when I was upset. From what I heard Albert say was that he had a passion for something else entirely and someone changed his mind. Most likely his parents, I don't have to be a genius to figure that out. "I think it is acceptable for someone to have many options. As long as all of those options provides financial security."

"What you don't think being a high school guidance counselor is 'financial security'?" Adding air quotes.

"No I do not, and neither does your father." Momma argued back.

"Fine I can admit the educational system doesn't provide much money to people who help educate our children. But what about child psychology? I brought up so many job opportunities for myself; but if it doesn't involve law school, you don't want to hear it!"

"Courtney don't speak in that tone with your mother" Daddy always tried to be the peacemaker. When I needed him most or when I suggested my passion, he was the first one to discourage everything I did.

"I don't have a tone Daddy, I merely stating that while I try my best to please you guys. No one has my back in this god forsaken house... What do I have to do to get your respect?" Pissed off and stress leads to a bad combination of a migrane headache.

"Oh calm down little sister... You can do whatever you want once you married the son of Dominic Hines."

Wait... What did Pamela say? The room was quite, I look to my parents to see there face shock and Pamela with a smug face. "Oh wait... Was you going to announce the big news during dinner? My mistake..." It was no mistake. Pamela knew what she did and that she meant to do it only to irritate me. My response to the so called announcement wasnt good for my health.

"Fuck my life..."

* * *

 **Happy New Year... As promised, a new chapter for the new year... I am currently working on the next two chapters. Ideas are coming, I just don't knw where to place them. Chapter three will be coming next month. P.S. I am also continuing my other stories. Just lacking inspiration. Finshed one chapter for AMWM, Just don't knw how to end the next two chapters.**

 **Be on the look out next month for;**

 **AMWM**

 **Total Drama Reunion**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Series**


	3. Chapter 3

**Emma Sakura Hayashi**

TD Appearance: TDPTRR

Born: August 8, 1991

Relationship: Noah Garcia

Age: 24-25

BIO: Becoming a law student isn't easy, even for a young motivated woman like Emma. Working full-time in both her job as an intern for a law firm; and a student. Leaves Emma with a five percent chance of having a life. But those five percent's sure come in handy. After the Ridonculous Race; Emma still remains in a faithful relationship with her soulmate Noah Garcia. Sure they have a few bumps here and there; what normal healthy couple doesn't. One of there main problems is Noah tendency to be completely lazy and overlook certain things. That part she just doesn't understand all that much. Emma works to gain her degree in law and finds it difficult to maintain a high GPA and excellent work ethic. Her sister Kitty, Noah and his best friend Own (who he likes to think of as an acquanteance that wont go away) are who help Emma keep a level head. Emma also met Owen crazy ex-girlfriend, Izzy. What she can say for sure was that it was a... unique meeting. Emma lives in a small apartment close to her college located at; Los Angeles, California.

 **Keiko "Kitty" Mari Hayashi**

TD Appearance: TDPTRR (Total Drama Presents; The Ridonculous Race)

Born: April 4, 1995

Relationship: Single

Age: 21

BIO: There is really not much to say about Kitty. She is now a young woman living life to the fullest. The complete opposite of her sister who knew at a young age what she wanted to do with her life. She is now fulfilling her soon to be dream as a lawyer at Conford Law School. Kitty is just trying to figure out how to live without the boring life of office work or a low paying job. After the race; Kitty graduated high school and moved to California to live with her older sister Emma. In that small apartment with really nothing to do; Kitty fought off boredom on a everyday schedule. What helps is when her sister comes home. Or when Emma boyfriend and his friend comes for a visit. Until one day while traveling to the mall. She saw an ad listing for a job as a flight attendant. It was almost like her calling. Now doing what she enjoyed, Kitty is saving enough money to buy a place of her own.

 **Noah Joseph Garcia**

TD Appearance: TDI (Total Drama Island)

Born: June 23, 1992

Relationship: Emma Hayashi

Age: 23-24

BIO: Noah is pretty much a genius. Or at least that is what he would like to think. Among his family he is the smartest, which they call him the 'Gifted Child'. The earliest to graduate high school with an almost full scholarship. The reason why he didn't take it all the way to college was mainly because he is not a fan of school. Studying is a no brainer, but attending classes is another story. When he entered into the Ridonculous Race, Noah didnt expect to find love. Emma was the only woman who interested him on so many levels, mentally and physically. Noah realized when it was almost too late to fix his relationship that his laziness was holding him back. When Emma left to finish her law degree in LA. Noah packed his bags and made a commitment to himself to never let her go. Three years later after that bad one year; the two are now happy. Noah decided to be useful and started a job as a author. He also helps Owen time to time with his food critic job.

* * *

Chapter Three: Family Part 1

Normal POV:

Early Morning Clark Household

Every morning at four o'clock AM; Bridgette wakes up to start her day. First she wakes to start her usual routine in the bathroom. Next step, go jogging to enjoy the birds chirping blissful peace. Working out a good sweat, Bridgette takes a shower and prepares breakfast for her husband and child around 5:30AM. Oh yeah that's something you would never here. Bridgette, the free-spirited surfer girl, a mom and a wife. A double package deal. You guessed correct if you thought her husband was her long time boyfriend who she meant by the way, on a reality tv show. Who says celebrity marriages doesn't last? Bridgette was pregnant with there son when Geoff; made the decision to marry his girlfriend to make a commitment in responsibility. Bridgette thought he lost his mind. Nobody believe he was going to take on the challenge, but when she saw Geoff eyes. She knew that no matter the struggle, he would stay by her side. Preparing full stake of pancakes, along with eggs, bacon, sausages, toast and cinnamon rolls. Trust that Bridgette was not a cook, barely could boil an egg. With her husband that can eat out of house and home, plus his lil' mini me Geoff. She learned how to cook. No help from her mom though.

When Bridgette found out she was pregnant. While Geoff was doing the race, Bridgette was alone to face her parents and tell them the news. Not taking it too well. They kicked her out her with no where else to go. Geoff parents we're so supportive of their situation and life choices. That was something she admired about them. What really took her over the edge was Geoff. He provided to make sure her and the baby was secured. With his share of the winning money he brought a family home to raise their newborn son. Finish cooking and washed all dishes, Bridgette left the kitchen to wake her sleeping husband. Geoff was a party planner among other things. He was also a part-time worker as a surfer instructor along with Bridgette. Geoff has an appointment to meet with a couple about planning there first child baby shower. Makes Bridgette feel all sentimental. Once in the room, Bridgette strut her way to the king size bed. Scooting closer to Geoff, nibble on his ear to get a reaction.

"Wake up sleepy head..." She whispered, Geoff stirred in his sleep. Geoff was a heavy sleeper. Having a child changed his whole entire sleeping pattern. Bridgette took the next step in arousing her husband. "Geoff..." Kissed his left cheek, "wake up bae," massaging his chest.

Bridgette continue this movement two more times. Geoff awakes to see his beautiful wife. At 6:00am; Geoff was awake. Like fully awake. Bridgette laugh to see her husband so frustrated. What Bridgette didn't know was that Geoff planned an evening to themselves while his parents watch Geoffrey Jr. Oh revenge was going to be sweet.

Dressed in work attire, they walked into Geoffrey Jr. room to see him sleep peacefully. He had such an angel face. Geoffrey Jr. is five years old, a bundle of hyper active wild energy, just like his dad. He acted like Geoff with Bridgette facial features. A year after he was born, Geoff officially married Bridgette. It was a small ceremony, attending was there son of course, Geoff parents, Brody, Courtney and Gwen, also DJ. Trent couldn't make it since he had a cold. Duncan wanted to come but was having a family emergency. Apparently Duncan niece had the stomach virus, while her parents was out of town, had to take care of the lil' lady.

Geoffrey Jr. awoke with his dad tickling him in his sleep. Bridgette laugh as she thought about when Junior got back at his trouble making adult twin with a blow horn. Bridgette often wonders if she had two children or not. "Come on you two, breakfast is ready

As the boy's made it to the kitchen, Bridgette went to grab her purse and strawberry pineapple smoothie. "Bridge, your not going to eat?"

"Nah I have an early shift at the café." Bridgette works at a local café near there house, so whenever there is trouble with Geffy Jr. she can immediately rush to him. As Bridgette exits out the door, she checks the mailbox. Inside was a letter addressed to herself and Geoff. Bridgette goes back inside the house to show Geoff. As he opened the letter, they didnt expect to see an invitation to a Total Drama reunion.

"What do 'ya think bae?"

"Honestly Geoff, I don't know..."

 **xXx**

Emma and Kitty Apartment

Emma POV:

It was tough packing my bags and move to a different continent. Sure my family traveled when me and my sister Kitty was young. But once I entered middle school, we just located permanently up north, Canada to be more specific. Ever since then we adapted a life here; not to say it didn't had its perks. I mean I got my first boyfriend here in Canada... Also got my first heart break too. When I graduated out of high school I was lost and not sure how I was going to pay for law school. Sure enough my parents saved a lot of money for me to achieve my dreams, just wasn't enough. Until one day Kitty comes in with a poster ad for a race to win one million dollars. Of course I said yes. I mean a chance to win big, plus tax free. Next thing I know i'm on this crazy adventure with my little sister. What I didn't expect was to find love again. I met Noah on this race, since the end result being the sufers won; yeah i was upset that i had to work to pay off college again. But i met some pretty amazing people, it just shows that Kitty is mostly right; somtimes you just gotta learn to trust again.

Since the surfers won, replacing Carrie and Devon. As promise they split the million. We was also in a alliance; and wanted to also split the money between us. Kitty was happy with the offer, it was sweet for her to think about me really it was. My pride got in the way and I decline the offer. Since the show Carrie and Devon kept in contact with me and Kitty, well mostly Kitty. Some occasions where i had to struggle to make ends meet, Carrie would somtimes offer money she saved up from the race. Again my stupid pride. On my twenty-first birthday, coming home from my part-time job as a sales clerk, I came home surprise to see a birthday bash fundraiser. Everyone who we made friends with plus family attended my birthday surprise. The theme was law school fundraise bash. You can thank Geoff for the party theme, I will admit he does throw wicked parties. But he would have never organized it without help from my sister, Noah and Owen. I was so happy i was in tears. Raised enough money for me to attend and finish law school. In a matter of seven years.

I was forever grateful. Moving to California was a tough decision I made that year. I attended Conford Law, decided to move in together with Noah. We lived together for a few months, than Kitty graduated high school, decided to move in with us. Not to say I am not happy to have my sister. Just at times when I wanted to be intimate, Kitty comes at awkward times.

Since dating Noah, when we had intimate moments, I have a sexual desire. I just don't want to scare him since I know he is still a virgin. If it wasn't for my first boyfriend I would still be a virgin too. I can tell Noah is ready; I am ready too. I just have this insecurity that once we do it, he would leave me. Yeah Noah is nothing like my ex, i just cant help feel defensive. Kitty said its all in my head. I agree. But that still doesnt stop how i feel.

I exit out my apartment, heading to my first class of the day. Phone rings to see Noah photo icon. "Hey Noah, just leaving, where are you? I woke up to see you wasn't in bed."

Yes we sleep in the same bed and not once slept together. Just very intense, hot make-out sessions. "Huh? Kitty is on a flight heading back home tomorrow night. Why you ask?" As Noah can explain in details, I wonder why he wanted to go back to a show he ignitially stated over and over again how he hated being there. So why is he overly excited about this reunion vacation thing?

 **xXx**

Nightfall/Geoff and Bridgette House

Bridgette POV:

 _"Come on pick up the phone Courtney..."_

I had a really rough day at work, from dealing with a snobby manager that thinks she is working at a five star restaurant, to customers either hitting on me or telling me I provided bad service. Either way I needed to vent, while Geoff is getting Geoffrey Jr. ready for bed, I wanted to talk to a friend. I mean After I left the house, my first job was to instruct an elderly couple at my part-time job as a surfer instructor. Why they want surfing lesson's is beyond me.

"Hello?" Courtney answered her phone, I knew something was wrong. Her voice cracked a little, almost like she was crying.

"Courtney hey, you okay?"

"No im not... Its just, why do parents have to be soo... So persistent."

"Well my parents are assholes"

"And mines isn't!? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. What's wrong, I noticed you was calling at dinner so what's up?"

"I wanted to know how dinner with your parents went. By the way your reacting something interesting." In the background I can hear Geoff and Junior running a muck. What caught my attention was hearing, naked and clothes. Something told me to turn around, all I saw was my son dancing naked taunting his dad while Geoff tries to chase him with his pajamas. All i can do was laugh. Never a dull moment with my two guys. "Sorry Court, Geoff and Junior are too funny. What did you say?" My smile diminished with what i heard. "Wait, what did you say?"

Courtney repeated, all I can think of was... Better yet, "hold on Court, let me add another caller."

Merging another call, the third person on the line also sounded miserable. "Damn its just a terrible day? What's wrong with you?"

Gwen was on the third line, she answered the phone with a lousy moan. "Did you not receive a letter?"

"Your talking about the reunion? Yeah I got it, sounds interesting but I don't have time to deal with Chris." I stated.

"It was highlighted 'Chris' was not involved." Courtney made a point, but when was the last time Chris was not involved with anything that he created. "Think about it, if Chris was involved, he would flaunt it around with news coverage. He cannot stand not being in the spotlight."

"That is true. Me and Trent still wont go."

"I don't know. I mean it is free vacation. Geoff deserves it, he has done so much. He needs to let loss for a few months." I felt since we married and had Geoff Jr. that he lost a little piece of himself. I mean it does come with being parents. Just want him to relax, show how much I appreciate him.

"How sweet. But i'm with Gwen im not attending, regardless if Chris is behind it or not."

"You two are just saying that because of Duncan." On both lines it was quiet. "Oh come on, I know you two. That is the only reason why you wont come, free vacation or not. Whose to say Duncan is going, even if he is why even think about him. He might not be thinking about you? You both need it, including you Courtney I mean your parents just arrange for you to get married by a complete stranger."

"WHAT!" Gwen shouted.

As Gwen started to ramble about women right's and how we are living in a modern age. Through Gwen ramble, Courtney didn't say one word. I can tell she was thinking. Whatever is on her mind is probably no good. "MAMA!" Geoffrey Jr. run towards me still naked. I look up to see Geoff on the ground panting for breath. "I won Mama, I was fast, dad couldn't catch me" glee was in his eyes. Whatever bet him and Geoff started would have to end. In Geoff hands i grab Junior pajamas and dressed him.

"Alright my handsome boy, time for bed. Give mama a kiss." Showcasing my right cheek, Geoffrey Jr. kissed my cheek and ran to his room. I swear that kid has so much energy.

"You know what your right Bridge..." I heard Courtney finally speak.

"I need this vacation, stress free... Guess I need to start packing. Hope to see you girls soon..." Courtney ended the call and left me and Gwen to our thoughts. I need this time to myself, Geoff definitely does, I think this would be perfect for us.

* * *

 **Yes Geoff is still on the ground, part 2 will continue next time in February.**

 **P.S. Ik I said chapter 3 was goin to be uploaded next month. But I had an inspiration to write. See you soon...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Series**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lindsay Stephanie Hills**

TD Appearance: TDI (Total Drama Island)

Born: March 4, 1992

Relationship: Single

Age: 24

BIO: After Total Drama All Stars; Lindsay barely finished High School. With the help of her ex boyfriend who was a track and field star in High School but wanted to be a doctor. Desired to be in the medical field and one of the talented students in both mind and body. When dealing with a projected they we're both assigned to each other. Thus there love life bloom. Or lust, whatever you want to call it. During there senior prom, Lindsay lost her virginity, I know shocker right. A hot babe like Lindsay and during the duration of the show she was a virgin. Lindsay was scouted by a modeling agency. She was perfect to showcase there new line of lingerie sets. During a college party at her boyfriend freshmen year. That is when chaos began. When Lindsay told her boyfriend the new life they created he abandon her to face the challenges alone. When she told her parents they automatically enforced having an abortion. Scared and afraid what they might do, Lindsay ran away from home and went to the only person that can help.

After the show, Beth was the only one who help Lindsay in her time of need. With everything that happened in Lindsay life, Beth was not only her best-friend but her manager and god-mother of her soon to be born child. In the time of her pregnancy; Beth schedule Lindsay a whole bunch of modeling gigs with Vixen clothing line; modeling for ads and maternity magazines; to hide her identity they cut her face. During a shoot in Paris, France Lindsay went into labor. Ever since then Lindsay provides for her daughter by any means. Nothing matter more to her than work, making money to make a living for herself and Paris.

* * *

 **Bethany Eliza Hue**

TD Appearance: TDI (Total Drama Island)

Born: April 1, 1992

Relationship: Engaged

Age: 24

BIO: One thing about Beth is she is a determined person. During the show she dealt with a lot of insecurity issues that she haven't realize she had until after re-watching the first season of Total Drama. One day as she was getting her braces removed, Beth met her now fiancé; Brady Wilson. After the meeting Brady offer to cook for her if she would go on a date with him. He told Beth that he was impressed by the fact she was uninterested in his appearance. Finding a love interest as a model was tough, don't know who loved you for yourself or your appearance and money. Beth was truly a breath of fresh air for him. When Beth loss Total Drama Action it was a wake-up call for Beth that no matter what happens Brady would be there for her. During her last appearance on screen, Beth and Brady had difficulty keeping there relationship going. With Brady massive fan base and how busy he constantly was. It was hard to keep there love bright. Beth broke up with Brady and started dating Harold. Beth heart truly wasnt there as she still had romantic feelings for Brady; she can tell Harold felt the same as he still had a major crush on LeShawna. You can say they we're both each other rebound.

That all changed when Lindsay came to Beth apartment to inform that she was pregnant. Beth in anyway to help her best friend. They both stayed friends after the show, for that Beth and Lindsay felt grateful for one another. It was great timing on Lindsay part, she wanted to hire someone she could trust as her manager/assistant. Who better than Beth who was an assistant for a famous makeup franchise. After Lindsay had her daughter, with all the hardships she had to deal with, made Beth realize what she really wanted. Still single Brady just came home from a modeling shoot in Italy and was greeted by Beth who he gladly accepted back in his life. Beth wanted nothing more than to prove her love; so for the first time in their whole entire relationship, she cooked for him. Wasnt the best meal but it did get the point across, also something that a woman would not do often. Propose to the man first. Well i guess thats not true. Beth proposal shocked Brady. Now newly engaged what hardships will they face next?

* * *

 **Heather Mei Burromuerto**

TD Appearance: TDI (Total Drama Island)

Born: January 4, 1992

Relationship: Married

Spouse: Alejandro Burromuerto

Age: 24

BIO: Since the show. Heather and Alejandro have been on and off the entire relationship. Both really stubborn to admit when they are wrong. For a business deal with a rival company, Heather father wanted to make a deal by merging the two companies by marriage between his daughter and the rival company son. When Alejandro found out he was clearly upset but again their stubborn attributes clashed. It was almost too late; on the wedding day in a romantic guesture, Alejandro proposed to Heather on the spot declaring his love. Like his ma'ma always say, "go big or go home". That was as big as it got. They escaped Heather own wedding and eloped. Now age twenty-one Heather and living on her own for the first time. Moving to Spain was an interesting choice. Being close with Alejandro big family, was a chance to get away from everything and also a chance for a last minute honeymoon. While there they was wondering what their next move will be. While in Spain Heather was offered a job oppourtunitie as a manager at one of her family rival companies. It was a chance of a lifetime. It was even better that she applied for the job to spite her parents when she was forced to go through with the engaement. So to get at both her father and his new found busniess partner, it would be interesting to see them piss themselves.

Moving to one of the branches in New York City; Heather made a name for herself. Life was looking up until things turn sour. Heather was on her third trimester when a car crashed into the drivers seat. Heather life was sparred a few scars and bruises. Nothing compare to the internal damage it done to her mentally and physically. Heather was seven months pregnant for when she lost her unborn child. On that day something changed in Heather. As time passed Heather was more indulged with her work more than anything. Which is taking a tool on her marriage.

* * *

 **Alejandro Julio** **Burromuerto**

TD Appearance: TDWT (Total Drama World Tour)

Born: June 13, 1991

Relationship: Married

Spouse: Heather Burromuerto

Age: 24

BIO: Since the show. Heather and Alejandro have been on and off the entire relationship. Both really stubborn to admit when they are wrong. For a business deal with a rival company, Heather father wanted to make a deal by merging the two companies by marriage between his daughter and the rival company son. When Alejandro found out he was clearly upset but again their stubborn attributes clashed. It was almost too late; on the wedding day in a romantic guesture, Alejandro proposed to Heather on the spot declaring his love. Like his ma'ma always say, "go big or go home". That was as big as it got. They escaped Heather own wedding and eloped. There honeymoon vacation was over once they moved to New York for Heather new job. Once they arrived Alejandro was excited to hear that his new wife was expecting life. Their first child. One thing Alejandro would say about New York was they had its high and low moments. But mostly New York was a curse for them. While on her way to work for a business meeting with corporate office, Heather was involved in a car accident. She survived but at the cost of losing their child... his unborn son.

Alejandro tried to be the supportive husband; its difficult when your wife pushes you away at every given moment. It was a blessing they still slept in the same bed. Alejandro went back to work in Marketing. Alejandro is having trouble maintaining this marriage for the long run. He cant fight a battle alone when it needs two partners. He lost more than his son that day. He also lost his best-friend, his wife. All he really wants now is to have her back.

* * *

Chapter Four: Family Part 2

Normal POV:

Lindsay Condo Apartment

"Mama wake up!" Stirring in her bed to awake and see her little bundle of sunshine. Paris Franchesca Hills. Her little piece of light. Picking up her daughter in a fit of giggles as she goes full blow tickle fight. Lindsay laughs as her daughter try to fight back her joy. Lindsay kisses her daughter and held her tightly. "Mama!"

"Good morning my lil' sunshine." As Lindsay gets out of bed with Paris still in her arms. Lindsay walks in the kitchen to place Paris in her highchair. Lindsay lives with her daughter in Los Angeles, California in three bedroom condo. "So miss Paris, what is your breakfast menu?" Lindsay gets ready to cook in her white apron with a quote 'A home is made of love and dreams'.

"Pancakes!" Paris said with excitement.

"Pancakes it is... And for lunch how does a date with mommy sound follow by a movie?"

"YAYYY" Paris claps her hands as she smiles at Lindsay.

Lindsay phone sounds off with Beth caller id pops up. Placing the Bluetooth ear piece in, Lindsay answer her manger call. "Good mornin' wifey" Lindsay calls Beth by her nickname.

"Hey bestie, Paris got you up early again I see."

"There is no such thing as sleep for a mom" Lindsay jokes.

"Is that auntie Beth?" Paris ask; Lindsay went in the fridge to hand Paris her sippy cup of orange juice. Lindsay wink at her daughter and a fit of giggles escaped her lips.

Beth laugh hearing her goddaughter voice. "Tell my niece I love her" Beth stopped at a red light. Beth was a busy woman as Lindsay manager. Beth was with Lindsay through the beginning of her struggles and wanted nothing more than help her friend. Beth was still in a relationship with her boyfriend from Total Drama Action. Since the show ended her and Brady have been in a faithful relationship. Brady also help Beth in the confidence scale; by hitting the gym one year as a new years revolution type of thing. With his help she lost weight. Still considered in American standards 'fat'. Beth is now what she considers a 'Velma'. A curvy woman who likes to hide it because she doesn't want the attention.

"Auntie said hello and that she loves you." Mixing the pancake batter, sets the oven on to cook breakfast.

"Whats for breakfast today momma bear?"

"Pancakes; but momma bear is eating a blueberry yogurt with granola bites."

"Great that means we are goin to eat big on lunch"

Lindsay laughed, "you have no idea. Me and Paris are going to watch a movie today after work. You wanna come with us?"

"Nah, you guys have fun with your date. I have tons of work after you leave anyway, the perks of being your manager and agent." Beth rolled her eyes.

"Now you know Burt is my agent." Beth and Lindsay agent Burt, don't really get along. For some reason Beth doesn't trust him. Lindsay doesn't really get it since he was the one that help discovered her when she was back in high school.

"I don't know... He just reminds me Heather, he manipulates certain things."

"That's not true Beth" Lindsay takes the sippy cup to rinse off. Pours a fresh cup of milk for Paris to drink. "If he was anything like Heather you think I would trust him with my money? I depend on him to help book my jobs." Lindsay tries to reassure Beth. Once Lindsay found out she was pregnant, Lindsay went to work, background check on the guy before she agreed with anything. "Plus you reviewed my contract. I should be golden right?"

"... Yes your golden. Until its time to renew. I'm sorry Lindsay but I am telling you. After everything we been through on that show, I know when a backstabber is coming. He stinks of an asshole."

Lindsay had to laugh. No matter what they may disagree on, Beth always had her back. "Speaking of renewals, how long before I had to sign an updated contract?"

"The contract said you have until the end of the summer. Day one of September, you either to cancel or continue with the company."

"Your the best Beth." Lindsay lets out Paris from her high chair. Paris cheerfully runs in her play room and turn on tv to watch her usual cartoons in the morning.

"You wont be saying that for long."

"What do you mean?" Place dirty dishes in sink. Lindsay felt uncomfortable hearing Beth silence. That's one thing you can say about there friendship. When one is quite, its never a good thing.

"Remember I mention Heather and our whole reality teenage years?"

"Yea' what about it?"

"I sent something to you last night via email. I think you should take a look."

"Can't, Paris was playing her online educational game and accidentally deleted my account. I have nothing. I have my backup account saved on my phone but it only has my work schedule assignments."

"How the hell she deleted your account? Wait off track, not important. Well I might as well tell you. Or you might see it in the mail. Last night I got a call from Brady while I was still at work. Received a letter, an original throwback per say. Talking about a full paid vacation..."

"That sounds great Beth! You should totally go!"

"You would think no brainer. Wrong... Its a full paid vacation with a major problem." Beth pulls into the agency parking lot. Car engine off, gather all her things to exit vehicle.

"Like what? You think its a scam or something?"

"Worst... Its a reunion of everyone involved with Total Drama cast..." Beth locks her door making sure she collected all her belongings and her cup of joe. Trust me she is not Beth Dylan without her morning coffee.

Lindsay was silent. Every thought ran into her head. From her past relationship, to her parents kicking her out of her own home, to her sisters having to sneak conversations with her in order to still stay on their parents good side. The show brought some interesting memories. What made it bad was after the show was over. Looking over at her daughter play with her dolls. Watchinbg her favorite cartoon, Lindsay smiled. "You know what Beth... Its a free vacation... When does it start?"

"Begins the first of June. But your book until July fourth; next week you have a job located New York."

"July huh... After whatever I need to do. Don't schedule no more appointments; I am goin enjoy myself."

"Are you sure? Heather might be make an appearance."

"Who cares let her. It just would be nice to see how everyone else life has been."

"Okay... I will get started. The last half of the reunion remains here in California."

"Perfect..."

 **xXx**

Alejandro and Heather

Alejandro POV:

"Por favor mama"

"¿Parada? No voy a parar… Escucha hijo, digo esto una vez, si no salvas tu matrimonio, se caerá."

"Intento mamá, simplemente no funciona. Perdido en lo que hay que hacer. No quiero perder a mi esposa. Ella es mi amor." I was on the phone with my mama for the third time that evening. Schedule a daily routine. She will call me in the morning before I go to work and again when it was my lunch break. Always checking in on her son. At night I would call mama before my wife Heather comes home from work. It was a routine that kept my sanity. A few years back, two to be precise. Heather was in a terrible car crash that left her with minor bruises. She was alive but it came with a cost of losing our unborn child, our son. He was seven months in, third trimester, he was to be born soon. I just schedule a surprised baby shower to be placed on in a few weeks. After her work meeting, Heather was going to announce her maternity leave. The crash happen while she was on her way to the meeting.

Since the accident, Heather and myself haven't been the same. More Heather than usual. I do understand that she needs time. I do too. I understand she needs space. Even tho' I understand. I cant provide much more of space. I need my wife. I crave for her entire being. We may have our problems, but she was always my backbone. My strength to keep moving forward. One year when my old man became sick and was sent to the hospital. I didnt know what to think. All that clutter my mind was negativity. It was Heather, my girlfriend at the time that brought me out of the darkness. I am driffted back into that darkness without her by my side. I need her for my sanity.

I can tell she needs me too but its hard to get close to her. She closed her heart to the world. Including towards her own husband. I am happy for this routine in talking with my mama, it is the therapy I need to keep me going. Its hard to stay in a marriage when your partner loss the will to fight. "Usted lucha hijo, tiene que su esposa." My mama explained in Spanish. She was right, I have to fight for the both of us. But how? When the love of your life doesn't want to fight back? "Esperar con paciencia." Wait with patience, but I have been patience for two years?

"¿Por cuánto tiempo mamá? Necesito apoyo demasiado… Nunca olvidaré a nuestro hijo… Nunca olvidaremos… Sólo quiero ayudar a mi amor, para que continuemos viviendo y sigamos adelante." I truly was desperate for answers. I just want to move on, continue to live and be happy with my wife. Of course we wont forget what we lost. I don't want us to forget. Is it selfish of me to feel or want what I wish or desired?

As the clock approaches the usual time Heather comes home from work. The next words my mom said stuck with me the entire night. "El tiempo le dice a hijo, sólo el tiempo" my mama spoke. She was right; only time will tell what is up ahead.

* * *

 **Good morning, this is the latest I ever stayed up finishing a chapter. In the late hour I had inspiration to write and continue this chapter. I was already half way finish since last month, I just didn't know how to end the chapter. Finally everything came together.**

 **All Spanish translation I received from BING Translator.**

 **Also when I was researching the Total Drama birth dates, I found this website that was a great help. So some of the characters birthdays our based off this website I found. P.S. I also thought of the birthdays based on what I thought there zodiac sign might be... but this site also help at certain characters I just couldn't think of. For example Alejandro I was going to place him as a Leo... but after i found this site i figure... "yeah he is more Gemini LOL";**

 **the site is... flashlight237-tumblr-total-drama-character-birthdays**

* * *

 **Here is a sneak peek into the next chapter of TDR: Family part 3;**

 _As Courtney storms off from dinning area to grab her belongings in the coatroom; before she can make an exit to the front door someone grab a hold of Courtney wrist. As she turns to face the culprit a hard slap came across her face. As she looks up to see her mother face full of fury, Courtney own fury was displayed._

 _"How dare you embrassed me and your father in-front of our guest. In our own home... We taught you better Courtney."_

 _"Excuse me? I left the room with dignity! I said my farewells for the evening. I didn't go back into the room and smack you in the damn face." Courtney explained with base in her voice._

 _"Watch your tone Courtney! Don't disrespect your mother" Courtney could not believe what she saw or heard. They we're intentionally ganging up on her. This always happens. She can never, not once win. Courtney was now pissed off to the point she was seeing red. Rage filled her as she got out of her mother grip. Before she left hearing the complaints from her parents, she notice the infamous family portrait displayed against the front entrance. Courtney grab hold of the portrait and smashed it onto the marble floor. "Have you gone insane?!"_

 _"Maybe I have! I mean not like this wasn't coming! You and momma always, always choose for me not once did I had an opinion that didn't suit your expectations. I can never win against you guys! I always tried to gain your approval but no mater what I did it just wasn't enough for you guys! In life or choosing favorites against your own children. I always came at last place in your eyes..." There was a long pause as Courtney took a moment in memory lane thinking back on her childhood. Always being pushed to the edge of no return. While Pammy got whatever she wanted, spoiled to the core. Little miss perfect while she felt like Cinderella without the fairy tail ending. "I am done seeking your approval, the big thumbs up, a pat on the back, or the classic motivational speech that doesn't benefit you. I don't care or choose to follow what you expect of me anymore. I wont be used anymore. I'm sorry that I am a failure. I truly am. But this is the last straw, you can shove that arrange marriage up your asses... Kiss my ass while your at it. No more... I don't ever want to see or even be near you. Have a goodnight daddy, momma, este será el último que veas de mí" Just as promise from that night, no contact was made from Courtney. No apology will be heard to her parents. True by her words_

 _"This will be the last you see of me"_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Series**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Family Part 3

Normal POV:

Courtney

 _As Courtney storms off from dinning area to grab her belongings in the coatroom; before she can make an exit to the front door someone grab a hold of Courtney wrist. As she turns to face the culprit a hard slap came across her face. As she looks up to see her mother face full of fury, Courtney own fury was displayed._

 _"How dare you embrassed me and your father in-front of our guest. In our own home... We taught you better Courtney."_

 _"Excuse me? I left the room with dignity! I said my farewells for the evening. I didn't go back into the room and smack you in the damn face." Courtney explained with base in her voice._

 _"Watch your tone Courtney! Don't disrespect your mother" Courtney could not believe what she saw or heard. They we're intentionally ganging up on her. This always happens. She can never, not once win. Courtney was now pissed off to the point she was seeing red. Rage filled her as she got out of her mother grip. Before she left hearing the complaints from her parents, she notice the infamous family portrait displayed against the front entrance. Courtney grab hold of the portrait and smashed it onto the marble floor. "Have you gone insane?!"_

 _"Maybe I have! I mean not like this wasn't coming! You and momma always, always choose for me not once did I had an opinion that didn't suit your expectations. I can never win against you guys! I always tried to gain your approval but no mater what I did it just wasn't enough for you guys! In life or choosing favorites against your own children. I always came at last place in your eyes..." There was a long pause as Courtney took a moment in memory lane thinking back on her childhood. Always being pushed to the edge of no return. While Pammy got whatever she wanted, spoiled to the core. Little miss perfect while she felt like Cinderella without the fairy tail ending. "I am done seeking your approval, the big thumbs up, a pat on the back, or the classic motivational speech that doesn't benefit you. I don't care or choose to follow what you expect of me anymore. I wont be used anymore. I'm sorry that I am a failure. I truly am. But this is the last straw, you can shove that arrange marriage up your asses... Kiss my ass while your at it. No more... I don't ever want to see or even be near you. Have a goodnight daddy, momma, este será el último que veas de mí" Just as promise from that night, no contact was made from Courtney. No apology will be heard to her parents. True by her words_

 _"This will be the last you see of me"_

 **xXx**

Courtney POV:

Its been two weeks since I last saw or spoke to my parents. All calls have been lead straight to voice mail. A few times momma along with Pammy came to my apartment to try and '"talk" to me. I told the doorman to allow any visitors that request to see me. I just wasn't in the mood to hear the excuses anymore. i meant what I said, I had enough of the bullshit. Just thinking about that night pisses me off every time. How dare they make this decision about my life and who I should marry. Talking with Bridgette and Gwen did help. It made me realize that life is short and for once follow what I want. Right now all I want is to have fun. Which was denied from me for years. Two days ago I sent out the invitation, accepting what might come with this little reunion. Well at least I wont be alone. My girls will be with me to suffer along for the ride.

A day of shopping leaves a girl exhausted. So here we are. Me in my room thinking about my terrible and last family dinner. Looking at a mountain of shopping bags ready for a vacation that will last a lifetime. As i got out of bed, I stripped my clothes off and hop in the showers. Relaxed as the warm water hits me. Thinking of the possibilities i may face. Out the shower and dried off. I head to my room to grab my pj's for the night and my luggage. Five luggage cases open, one for shoes and clothes, swimsuits and undergarments and other necessities. The shopping bags consist stacks of new shoes and clothes. I mean sure its for the trip but also for her closet at home. I needed some new stuff.

My phone rings to a soft melody tone that I id as Bridgette ringtone. As I look at the clock it was the usual time, every Thursday, we facetime each other as I talked to my godson, Geoff Jr.

 **xXx**

Alejandro and Heather

Normal POV:

Two hours passed, Heather walks in the door with disinterest in her eyes. From managing a company branch to recently being promoted to CEO. Heather was not only the first female, but also the youngest CEO the company ever had. Heather worked for a newly found banking company that had started in New York and Canada. Those we're the two major branches. Due to Heather overworking herself, she climb to the top and made CEO. It was unheard of for a woman to climb the corporate ladder at such a short time. Well if anyone can do it, it would be her. "Welcome home mi amor, how was work?"

Alejandro spoke those words like a mantra. Again just like everyday; it was not responded. All that she would respond to was; "I'm going to bed." Yup that's it; for hours on end of not seeing each other. That is what a wife would respond to her husband. Her eyes used to held such passion. Now they we're dull and drifted into a place that Alejandro couldnt reach.

In the mail today, they received a letter of invitation to there show reunion. Alejandro was going to decline. I mean why would they go? Nobody really liked them, shocked that they even bothered to include himself and Heather. Really it was puzzling. Taking the letter, he walked in there master bedroom to try and talk to his wife. Just some type of interaction will do.

He entered the room to see Heather stripped from her clothes, nothing but her red lace bra and panties. God how he missed diving in on that soft, wet..."(cough, cough) Honey guess what we received. A letter of invitation to our little Total Drama reunion. God how pathetic. Its amazing that they would even include us. I mean of course they would, we made the show interesting to watch." Nothing, no type of reaction from Heather, no snide comment, nothing. Just a blank stare as she grabbed her body wash and towels. "Heather, I know you have a comment... I know you hear me..." Again she just ignored him as she closed the bathroom door behind her.

That right there was the last straw. Alejandro drop the letter on the ground. Kicked open the bathroom door to see Heather now completely naked "WHAT THE HELL!?" her words was cut off short when he grab Heather by the waist and dragged her to what was going to be their son nursery. It was half way painted, Heather and Alejandro saw it as a fun project for both newly parents. The Crib was the first to be made. Alejandro drop Heather, closed the door behind him locking Heather in the room. "LET ME OUT! YOU FUCKING BASTARD-"

Her voice drifted into deaf ears; in the kitchen, a little closet where they keep cleaning supplies. Alejandro grab a sledge hammer. Running back into the nursery, he open the door. A slap across his face. Heather was furious but that didn't stop his mission. A strong grip on the sledge hammer, he walked closer to the baby crib. "What are you doing, no stop!" As the hammer made contact with what was to be there son first sleeping bed, Heather started to cry, pleaded with him to stop. Nothing but broken shattered wood. Alejandro drop the hammer. Now crying on the ground, calling her husband a monster, Alejandro refused to back down.

"The only monster I see is you Heather... For two years you shut me out of your life... Two fucking years I went without a wife. I lost my son too Heather, god damnit! I didn't plan on losing you too! You was my ray of hope getting through this dark place I just couldn't escape alone... You left me to defend myself. We both lost something that day Heather! Dont you dare call me a monster... I maybe selfish in seeking my wife for the same comfort I was going to share with you... But i am no monster... I loved him too! I smashed that crib as a symbol to help us let go and move on... Ya no más Heather, I am willing to fight for our marriage. I hope you do the same..." Alejandro left the nursery, went back into there master bedroom. Grab his car keys and wallet. He looked down to see the invitation. Making a decision and hope that what he was doing was right.

In the bathroom, he ran a hot water, added her favorite shower gel. As the tub was full, he can still hear Heather cries as her voice started to crack. Back in the nursery, she truly was a sight. Naked, on the ground, crying in front of now broken wood. He picked up his wife bridal style; who tried to release from his tight grip. Her tears just wouldnt stop. Making it to the bathroom, gentley place her in the tub. Still continues to cry. Alejandro did felt guilty for snapping, he felt he should have handle it differently. But just years of his existence being disregaurd and the plan guilt that she placed on him of his self-worth. He genuinely lost it. But he was still pissed off at his wife for bringing him to that point. "Don't expect me home tonight. I will be back tomorrow to talk more and hear your side of the story." He exits the bathroom not knowing if she will wash or continue to cry. But with the knowledge knowing that when he comes back tomorrow, there will not be any talking. He might have to stop her from killing him. So he leaves there home. Dangerous that he just abandon Heather in her time of need. With that thought in mind. Instead of driving off to a motel or sleeping in the car. Alejandro goes back into the house, in his room he hears the shower running. He waits fifteen minutes until Heather steps out with her white satin robe on. "So you finally wanna talk to me?"

"I thought you left?"

"I see you stopped crying."

"I see that your still here." Wow, for two years since the accident, this was the most he ever spoke to his wife. He forgot what her actual voice sounds like when she engages in conversation.

"Heather-"

"For two years... You would think that a husband would understand the struggle and pain I had to endure. As I was home, I felt him kick, just pounding away at my bladder... I was annoyed yet happy that he was strong and happy. Don't know why hitting my bladder making me pee every ten minutes was a thrill ride, but hey i dealt with it. Finally left the house to head to work on my last day before maternity leave. I was excited cause that just means I was close to meeting him. Excitied that I had a life where I could be career woman and wife. Now going to be a mother... Than all that happiness just drift away. Before the impact I felt him move. After everything, I prayed to god... That he saved this innocent child life... Don't even bother with me... Just save my baby... I gave birth to a lifeless child... H-he was just moving, impossible right..." Heather overwhelming tears came back.

"Heather mi a-"

"Don't... Just SHUT UP! Okay... I stopped crying because there was no point anymore... I stopped crying because I will be a damn waterfall if I continued. I stopped crying so that way I don't have to hear or be apart of a pointless conversation!"

"Pointless?" Alejandro questioned, "we are talking about our son... That is not pointless, we need to have this conversation. Its not healthy to keep it bottled up inside. We are killing ourselves!"

"SO FUCKING WHAT!? WE DESERVE IT! How can we move on and be happy when that child is not here with us to enjoy it! Experiencing life... In my arms, you making him laugh because we love him so much. You said earlier I was being selfish... Your right I am selfish because I care enough I-"

"DONT YOU DARE THINK I NEVER CARED! GOD DAMNIT HEATHER, WHY...? Just why do you think I am still here. If I didnt love you I would have already left... If I dint care, I wouldn't have gave you space to grieve. But what about me?"

"WHAT ABOUT YOU!?"

"I LOST HIM TOO HEATHER! I WAS THERE WHEN THEY CALLED ME TO RUSH TO THE HOSPITAL! I PRAYED TOO! I prayed that both my child and wife was okay... I prayed that you was BOTH okay... I prayed... I was there by your side from beginning to end!" The room was silent, Heather tears wouldn't stop. Alejandro was just now forming. "I was there when you had to push out our son... I was in the room when they tried to get a heartbeat... I heard when the doctor said he didn't survive... I was the one who held our son when you couldn't do it... You did not once." At this point tears did came falling from his eyes.

"I did held him... He was so tiny..." Heather came closer to her husband as he sat on the bed.

"He was... tan pequeño… Heather, I also needed you. When you hurt I hurt... It killed me that I couldn't protect you or our son. He was gone and you was hurting. I felt lesser than a man because my wife didn't want me..."

The distance between them was closed as she caress his cheek. Helping to erase some of the tears. "Your not... Once you left the room to speak with the doctor... you left me alone with the baby to hold... Alone in my thoughts... My mind play tricks that i couldn't understand, that moment alone shattered when you and the doctor came back and they took my baby. I couldnt stop falling. I didnt want to face reality. I just couldnt. I'm sorry if i left you Alejandro. I'm so so sorry..." Repeating the words 'sorry' as she kissed every part of his face. Starting from his left cheek, forehead, nose, right cheek, chin. Before she could kiss his lips, Alejandro grab her wrist and held her tightly in his arms. As his cries filled the room with sorrow. Heather embraced him back with the same force. "You are so strong. Thank you, Alejandro... Mi amor, te quiero." The few Spanish words she knows, in the time of passion she would speak them to impress Alejandro. It work... Funny because the last time she spoke Spanish that's when Heather thinks the reason she got pregnant.

"This... Is all i wanted... Just to hold-"

"I know... I'm sorry i didn't let you." All of a sudden him kissed her with so much pent up frustration. She felt his passion, his fear, his anger. The kiss was overwhelming. The kiss left them breathless. For two years they haven't embraced not once. This tension was too much to ignore. That night they embraced all night until the early morning. As they made love, rekindling their union. Heather thought that it was time to move on... But first a few sessions of marriage consueling should help. They both thought the same, as they became one. Space and time was over. Now is the begining of love and forgiveness.

* * *

 **A little dramatic ik. But hey its them, its perfect. The next chapter will be a time skip.**

 **I cried a little writing this chapter. This is not the last time you will hear about Alejandro and Heather conflict... things will only get worst and better the more they come to an understanding on both parts. This was the beginning.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Series**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hehe.. haha... ha... soooo**

 **I totally forgot what month i was suppose to start the whole Total Drama Reunion... Yeah ik how can i forget? Listen when a lot of things is on your mind, a million ideas... Things happen. So I had to look back on previous chapters starting with chapter one. Seems i didn't have to look much further since i wrote down what the gist was. Aparently the chapters are based around the end of April beginning of May. Perfect. The Reunion starts May 31st. All guest must check in June 1st, anything after June 1st wont be admitted. Since it is a private event and is going low profile... don't know for how long that would last... oh no, spoiler! LOL, anyway here is the new chapter. No character BIO**

* * *

Chapter Six: Destiny

Geoff and Bridgette

Geoff POV:

"I couldn't believe my eyes... There she was just staring at me with her big blue eyes. Begging me to save her life and I just couldn't. How can I just betray the trust of some one who cares enough to remember a poor man name. Someone who is silly enough to have a tattoo on his butt." Laughter was made our of lil' Geoff mouth as he was enjoying my bedtime story.

"Really Geoff is that the best you can do?" Standing by the doorway, i barely notice that Bridge was watching us. Fresh out the shower i can smell her scented body wash, vanilla strawberry with a hint of coconut. It just smells so good and sweet to me. Always loved that smell.

"Oh you think you can do better?" I taunted, she easily accepts that challenge with a smirk.

"Do you even need to ask?" As she clears her throat reading her story, she sits down on lil' Geoff bed, he cozy up to his mom. Me and Bridge made our son into a solid ice cream sandwich. "It was a dark and stormy night-"

"HA! Really? Going for that old starter?"

"What's wrong with a classic?"

"Nothin' babe, just played out and boring..." Starting a debate that I'm hoping we might continue in the bedroom later. If you catch my drift. Just her debates... when we go at it... I don't know if she took lessons from Courtney but i don't know when she takes charge. It used to bug me in our younger teenage years. Now as adults... She is my wife and mom to my son. That debate shit, turns me on. So she see's what I'm trying to do and gives me a seductive look.

"You don't say..." We stare for a good minute until... I saw somethin' click in her head. Like I can mentally envision the lightbulb. "Geoffrey baby, who makes the best waffles?" Wait... What? I mean what is she trying to start... Lil' Geoff likes mines better.

"Uh you make the best ma" Geoffrey Jr. smiles brightly at his mom. So cute... yet I'm hurt.

"Nah no way; you said you like mines better." Stating what he really did told me yesterday. Bridge had to go to work early, she woke up late so didn't have enough time to fix breakfast. So like a good husband I took on that duty. I don't mind, Lil' Geoff loves my cooking... Or so i thought.

"Sorry Dada, I lie. I like ma' waffles betta." Ok i feel a stab in my chest, nothing major.

"But you ate everything..."

"Its in trash, your not good like ma'. Yo' burnt toast two yesterdays dada." Ok that did it... that hurt like hell.

"Geoff... Are you crying?"

"No baba... I just got somethin' in my eye." Playing off the dramatic role very well. So well in fact I develop real tears in my eyes. I sound get an Oscar for how well this performance is.

"God you are so dramatic goofball." Bridge roll her eyes.

"Hehe dada' silly." I picked Lil' Geoff in my arms who is now a living laugh machine. I showered my son in kisses and in the corner of my eye I see Bridge giving me this look that just tells me. I'm gonna get a cookie after we send him to bed.

"Alright my two handsome men time for bed." Bridge announce due to Geoffrey Jr. disappointment.

"Aww, stay up more please." Now her is giving the puppy dog eyes, my eternal weakness. How can i say no to such a face. That's why I never have to and Bridge can easily deny him. As we both tuck our precise son into bed. We exit his room to rush into ours for some adult time fun.

 **xXx**

Next Day

Bridge packed our bags in advance once the letter to the reunion came into the mail. Even tho' the invite didn't state that we couldn't bring our kids, Bridge insit on us just having a mommy and daddy time. I have no issue. Its just after Lil' Geoff was bron me and Bridge was not apart for more than a day away from our son. I will be honest that I feel like that one parent that might go ballistic. I know its the women that trip over this type of stuff. I agree. Maybe that's why I find it weird that Bridge has no problem but i am losing my shit over this. Even tho' Lil' Geoff is in good hands stating the summer over my parents house.

"Come on Geoff. We're going to miss our plane."

"NOO!" Not like we was abandoning him. But that cry hit me right in the heart.

"Don't worry lil' dude. Mom and me are just going on a little... 'adult' vacation. We will be back before you can say pancakes on the beach."

"Cakes on beach" I look at Bridge with the biggest puppy dog eyes I could muster. I mean come on, who can say no to this adorable kid. Apparently she can. Because that is exactly what she said.

"Look baby" Bridge holds lil' Geoff in her arms. "Me and your dad have to go... Do some adult things. You be a good for grandma and grandpa okay... I promise we will be back home soon." No matter how many times i see her beautiful smile. It always gets to me.

"You mean it ma'?"

"Have I ever lied to you before?"

"I love you ma" Geoffrey Jr. embraces Bridge in a hug.

"I love you too baby..." She holds him tightly. I walk over to my mom, give her a kiss on the cheek and gave my thanks for watching lil' Geoff. I gave my son a bear hug. Taking the last bit of luggage into the cab. As we drove off I saw the look of despair in his eyes. "Wow, I just realize this will be the first trip we ever took without him."

"Yeah... It hurts me to see him look so sad." I felt her hand rub against my thigh, not in a sexual way but in comfort. To be honest, anything Bridge does is going to be sexual to me.

"Its okay babe. He will be fine and so will we. Right now, lets enjoy our moment of solitude. Away from our troubles. Three months will fly by." Before I knew it, we arrived to the airport.

 **xXx**

Toronto Pearson International Airport

Courtney POV:

As i arrived to the airport. I walk to my designated flight, enter the gate inside the plane. So far i don't see familiar faces. Granted I didn't really want to see anyone at the moment. Still pissed that my parents would not stop about me marrying some guy I don't even know. They made it awkward for the both of us by sending him to my address. Making me feel like the bad guy. I swear what the hell did i ever do to deserve parents like them. I will admit it wasnt all bad... But the bad was mostly outweighing the good at this point in my life. In my own little world i failed to realize I was going to bump right into someone. I balanced myself not to fall and make a fool of myself. "I am so sorry... It was..." His voiced sound familiar. When i looked up to see who it was i walked into. I stood frozen in place as time went in slow motion.

"Duncan..."

"Prin... Courtney..."

This had to be a joke right? For over a month, before i even received this damn invite. I had some weird dreams about him. I knew he would probably be coming on this trip. I mean it is a free vacation. Who wouldn't use this to their advantage. I just didn't expect for him to have an effect on me as of right now. My heart is going to beat out of my chest. We stared at each other. I marvoulde at his appearance. He looks different, yet the same. More matured... _"Oh crap no... Don't get turned on! Come on Courtney snap out of it."_ My thoughts came together; as we both said something that was utterly written out of a chessy high school love story.

"Hi"

 **xXx**

Duncan POV:

God why is this whole situation out of a bad romance movie? This is the absolute worse. I figure I would see her, eventually, but not this soon before the vacation starts. As I look her up and down I notice that Courtney, is taking good care of herself. Like she looks really good. Courtney always had that hourglass figure that I just cant help but admire. Wearing jeans that cover her stomach, compliments her figure. I love every part of the female body. But after dating Courtney, I always look at the woman legs. I know it sounds weird but I don't know how to explain it. With the legs it also has to come with a nice looking ass. Like I said it becomes a problem for me to stick with a woman for a relationship. Since the show ended, my ideal woman always transitions back to Courtney. I don't know why but it started to get annoying, real fast. Dating Gwen was fun, I think it ended the way it did because now that I had a certain type of freedom. I just couldn't handle the responsibility and regulations of being with her. So I looked for a way out. Sure I was attracted to Gwen, she was cool, I became friends with her fast. We have a lot in common. So to me she was a perfect escape route. I noticed on her blog back in the day, she was showing signs of having a crush on me. I admit I did felt an attraction.

My feelings for Courtney kept me loyal. It wasn't until I finally met her parents. Lets just say they wasn't too fond of me. I don't know but since that dinner, every time me and Courtney hung out. Courtney was different. Became distant at certain times, wanting to change me, enjoyed spontaneous moments until it becomes an argument of what i am doing wrong. I just had enough of the bullshit. So Trying to clear my head I left the show. When I was found and brought back. I was yelled at by someone who I constantly thought about. I was at loss. I felt trapped. When I saw Gwen I knew what I had to do.

Let me say being with both females, we had our moments. The good, bad and ugly. Gwen was a good friend and a woman who I used and felt guilty about it. At the time I felt nothing but lust. Now guilt over using my friend. Courtney... All I can say seeing her in front of me. I still feel a connection. Her hair was in a bun showcasing her face. I had dreams of that face for mostly every single night it haunts me. Her brown eyes, soft lips that is a gloss nude. I am a guy, i am not suppose to remember her favorite lip-gloss. As I look down, wearing a plain white spaghetti strap top that she tuck inside her jeans. Around her neck was a pendant... wait, is that?

Before I can examine further, her hand covers the pendant. Her cheeks now rosey-red. She excuse herself as she walked by me. I could smell her infamous Victoria Secret perfume. That scent... does some things to a guy.

"Duncan? DUDE!" I look at the direction Courtney was at. In front of her was none other than Geoff and Bridgette. The girls start a hug cry fest. I walk over to Geoff, happy to see my old friend. Last time I saw him was when he needed a repair on his car. "Dude, look at you bro! You haven't change a bit."

"I could say the same... You still have that cowboy hat?" Surprise he still wears that thing.

"Of course bruh' old one back at home with the lil' dude." Wow I haven't seen lil' Geoff in over a year. I have been so busy with the shop I forgot to have a social life. Well besides partying and hooking up with a different female every night.

"Hey where is my little boyfriend?" Courtney said hoping to see him pop out. Wait, did she say little boyfriend?"

"Little boyfriend? Really..." I smirk in amusement. She notice and gave me the cold shoulder. Oh now you want to ignore me? Just a moment ago you was admiring how I look, yeah I notice because I was doing the same. Now you wanna pretend like I don't exist. Okay, if that is the game you want to play. Game on princess.

* * *

 **Chapter six is over! Its shorter than how I wanted the chapter to go, but I rather have it be short than run-on nonsense.**

 **Around May expect new chapters to be uploaded. i wanted to give you guys a taste of our favorite TDI couple. I was so upset that Duncan and Courtney officially broke up. But the best thing about fanfic... they can always come back together. But seriously I need time to collect my thoughts in developing good quality chapters.**

 **See you soon in May! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Series**


	7. Chapter 7

**LeShawna Briggs**

TD Appearance: TDI (Total Drama Island)

Born: May 1, 1992

Relationship: Single (FWB/ Lance Nelson)

Age: 24

BIO: After the show Leshawna was at a lost on what to do with her life. Deciding to go to beauty school, she never would expect to enjoy it so much. In four years time of hard work, Leshawna graduated and now supporting herself financially in helping her community stay beautify. At age 23, with help from family and friends including her own hands, Leshawna was the first in her family to own a business. Harold was there for her in her hardest moments. She often wonder why he just wouldn't leave her alone. I mean she doesn't have the same feelings that he so obviously stated so many times. It feels like she is taking him for granted, guilty that she doesn't develop the same feelings. One night in celebration her and Harold had one night of drunk, very drunk, I mean really wasted don't remember anything much besides going to the club, drunk sex. Of course, it was good, he was smiling ear to ear when she snuck out what must have been a very nice hotel. Everything was a haze and at times she still couldn't remember what happen that night besides, well sex. She hasn't spoken to Harold since that night. I mean what could she say to him? Thanks for a forgettable night that will never happen again. No way, Leshawna Briggs avoids drama, not start it. Since that summer ended, fall season approach and that is when she started hooking up with her long-time crush Lance Nelson. She knew Lance since childhood when he was Lance Monroe; his dad was out of the picture so it was just him and his mom. When his mom died of breast cancer, not one of his family members wanted to take care of him. Since his mom and the family got bad blood between them. He went into foster care until he met the Nelsons. They are a nice family. They moved once he got adopted. The Nelsons moved back during the first year of high school. Leshawna was so happy to see him, but around that time that was when she got her first taste of fame. Done with the show, Leshawna and Lance mention of dating but their mindset wasn't in the right place. Being just sex buddies is more comfortable for Leshawna but the guilt of Harold love just felt so wrong.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Blue Wine

Courtney POV:

The plane ride was long and nerve-racking. I don't ever want to experience that ever again. Not only was Duncan sitting right behind me, besides the obvious change in hairstyle, but he was also exactly the same. Mohawk was gone! Oh and so was the piercings. It's like he is the same yet different, for some reason that terrifies me more than marrying a complete stranger. On-time we landed at our destination; Miami International Airport. I was so focused on Duncan I barely notice that mostly all of the passengers are past contestants of Total Drama. Wow, it really is a reunion. Exiting the plane and claiming my bag at the checkout. Outside the airport, we're at least fifteen limos. Each limo was assigned a name. I saw one of the drivers holding a sign with my name on it. Along with three other names. LeShawna, Amy and Samey. LeShawna was a name I recognize, the other two are questionable.

I had the driver my luggage and enter the limo. But not before taking a second glance at the airport entrance, making eye contact with Duncan. Looking at his appearance, he came along way from the bad boy punk rock look. Wearing a nice clean plain white t-shirt, ripped denim jeans and black converse sneakers. Feeling a tap on my shoulder, I turn my head to see a very annoyed blonde. "Hello, you're in the way!" Oh wow arent we a bitch today, I thought sarcastically.

I went to look back at Duncan and he was gone as a rush of more Total Drama contestants came rushing out the airport. With a sigh, I enter the limo, take out my phone, plug in my headphones. Turn into my vibe music, starting with my favorite artist, Nao. Her music is not well known within the states, by that I mean main-stream. Her voice is so silky smooth, I just love her so much.

I've been holding onto fires in the night time  
Thinking how I'm seeing mirrors daylight  
Drinking red, but bleeding only blue wine  
And I keep up alright  
Whispered prayers and messages to heal my  
Breaking into rivers on a real time  
Drinking red, but bleeding only blue wine

As the music plays out, everyone got to settle in the limo. All in alignment each car follows the other to the destination. I watch my surroundings as the vision of Miami goes by me, within the limo I see two twin sisters arguing. Well more like one is complaining, the other trying to ignore and suppress her anger. Heh, compared to my sister she looks like easy dealings. LeShawna looks nervous about something as she twiddles her fingers. "Hey, Leshawna" I start to make conversation.

She stops her antics, LeShawna smiles as we engage conversation. "Hey gurl, long time no see. How life treating ya?"

"My life is okay I guess. Nothing to complain about. How are you?"

"Child' I have been doin' me to the fullest. I started my own business a couple months back."

I was shocked. I mean no surprise, she was an independent self-motivated woman that showcase her mindset back during the show. But it was a surprise to hear such an accomplishment. Starting to think about my own life. Don't get me wrong, I love being a guidance counselor. Being at that highschool is great. I just feel like I should be doing more. With what my parents don't know I have a second job as an assistant for one of the largest business firms in Canada. Hey, how else am I paying rent? "No way, that's amazing!"

LeShawna blush from embarrassment; "No big. It was tough but I; sorry can you please stop your bitchin'. Your givin' me a headache." One of the twins stop mid-conversation and slowly turns her head towards LeShawna. Oh no, this will not be good. But hey, this sure will be entertaining.

"Who the hell are you talking to?" I notice that she has a beauty mark, maybe a mole on her right cheek.

"Um, your the only one talkin'. So i'm guessin' you." LeShawna smirks at her quick remark.

"Not really, you we're also talking along with the brunette over by the corner." Great now I am added to this little tit-for-tat. The other twin clears her throat and intervenes in, which i will bet my money on trying to save her sister from being smack upside the head.

"She is right Amy. YOU, we're the first to talk, very loudly I might add." She seems more reasonable between them. "We got off the wrong foot. I'm Sammy and this is my twin Amy."

"Older twin, Amy." Roll her eyes at the introduction. "No need to say your names. You guys are not that important to remember."

I start to laugh a little; "Wow, just wow. You really are something else. Tell me how much skill does it take for you to be a total bitch?"

Amy snaps her fingers at me as she smirk at her next comment. "Trust me, I am a big deal. I take being called a bitch a compliment. I am 'that' bitch and as such, I can easily destroy you on social media."

LeShawna and I erupt in laughter at this remark. "Oh honey, if you was on Total Drama. You would know that we are already ruined on social media already. I mean come on, hello. National television for god sake." We laugh more, I can see at the corner of my eye, Sammy had a smile on her face. I don't know why but she kind of reminds me of myself. When dealing with my own sister troubles.

"Baby, gurl we are all grown as women-"

"No one asked for your opinion Shamu!"

Sammy gasp at what she heard come out of her twin mouth. As I look at LeShawna, I saw a slight twitch in her eye. Yup, she has officially snapped.

"What, what did you call me?" _How close are we to our destination?_

"Not only are you fat, but you're also hard at hearing. I called you Shamu, like the whal-OWWWW!" LeShawna showcases her strength as she punches Amy on the mouth. This is gonna be a long ride there. I turn the volume of my music back up on my phone. Re-listened to the previous song I last left off. I forgot we were in a limo, I grab the nearest alcohol I could grab. Pour me and Sammy a glass. She was surprised I acknowledge her. I raise my glass to her and started drinking. Enjoying the show, wondering who else from our old castmates might be enduring.

 **xXx**

Gwen POV:

I begin to laugh at a text message I received from Courtney. Apparently, LeShawna found herself a distraction. Unlike Bridgette and most of her other close relatives. I know LeShawna is freaking out about Harold. Something that happens almost a year and a half ago. Before we got on the airplane, I tried my best to calm her nerves, I mean this was something I never expect for her to freak out about. I mean it makes no sense, I do get it, but still just a waste of worrying about.

In the limo with me was the party animal himself, Geoff, his surfer wife, also my personal close friend, Bridgette. And next to me, a very tall amazon woman. I mean she has legs for days, amazingly beautiful. I don't care too much about appearance but, yowza. As Geoff engage everyone into the conversation, we laugh at his antics. With everything going on in they're life, I'm glad he is still the same old Geoff. "You haven't changed a bit, Geoffie boy'."

"Gosh' i don't know. I think I change jus' a little." Wow, I thought I would never see Geoff embarrassed. I mean he showed his whole man parts on television. Sure it was censor, but we saw it, visually.

"You did change. But not so much so. Your still the man I love even when I was a teen." Bridgette kisses Geoff on the lips.

"Aww, you two are sweet as, a Quokka." The tall woman said, in a very strong Australian accent.

"Hey, you're an Aussie! Cool, whatchu doing in Canada?" Geoff asks, which is funny cause I was gonna ask the same question.

"Born in Sydney, raised in Sydney. Parents moved when I was an ankle biter." She explained.

"Must have been tough. Leaving your friends behind, moving to a new environment." I know how it feels to constantly be on the move. From when my parents were together until they got a divorce. I was constantly moving from state to state. Country to country. For a brief moment, I lived in Australia for only a year. Until my dad got another job transfer. Around this time I found out my mom was pregnant with my younger brother. From Australia to London. Seven months later, a full eight months, a week into nine months. My mom gave birth. Waiting for my mom to cope with dealing with myself, a new baby. Also my at homeschooling. Who would have thought while a woman who made sure the home, children and her work ethic was intact. That my dad would stoop so low and did what he did.

Seven years in marriage, I was only eight when my mom filed for divorce from my dad. After she caught him having an affair, she couldn't take the heartbreak. As I got older I saw less and less of my dad. When I was twelve, Mr. Spencer married to a new Mrs. Spencer. A woman young enough to be my older sister. I think this is when I embraced my goth side. Around this time my mom got a promotion from her job in London, to Canada.

My mom never remarried. Said taking care of us was more important. Pretty sure she had a few boyfriends, dates here and there. If my dad treated my mom wrong and got happiness. Why couldn't my mom? "I used to travel a lot during my parent's work. I can understand the struggle."

"Not at all. My folks are defo hard yakka. My dad had a scholarship in basketball. Would have made it. Back in the day, bloody knee injury did him in. The injury still come at times."

"Cool, so what happen to your old man?"

"He's around. My folks met in college. My dad work in construction, mom is a model. You might'a heard of, Jackie Taylor?"

"No way!" Bridgette shared her excitement. "I am her idol! She is the Australian Queen Siren; champion of the 1989 surfing competition." Bridgette pulled up an image on her phone. Wow, I guess height and looks run in the family. "I can't believe you are her daughter. I mean yes I can! You look just like her, kind of creepy." Bridgette laughs as she admire the amazon woman's facial features.

"Eh, I guess it's deadset. My mom thinks I look more like my dad. Always say, just add a beard." She smiled, she extends her hand to each one of us. Been in a limo for more than ten minutes. I forgot during those minutes we have yet introduced ourselves. "Jasmine Yolanda Taylor. I took on mom last name. Dad said me uncles can continue there surnames."

I was the first hand she shakes. "Hi Jasmine, name Gwen. That is fan-girl Bridgette and her party animal husband Geoff. You must be one of the new cast members that came on after us originals." I smirk at the mere thought. Giving her a pity look at dealing with Chris and Cheif.

"You right mate, I don't know how you dealt with em'."

"You get used to them. Sad to say but true." I took a drink of wine. I relieved some memories from the old days on the show. Nothing but a headache. I mean sure it was to gain fame and as an extra bonus, tax-free cash. "The best thing about this trip, no Chris."

"Bloody oath mate! I'll take a cold one to that, cheers to no Chris!"

"NO CHRIS!"

 **xXx**

Richard Moon Hotel

Courtney POV:

I've been waking up to freeze the sunrise  
Hoping it's a way to reach the high life  
I knew it all, stepping out to find I know nothing at all  
And I've been drinking red, but bleeding only blue wine

Thirty minutes. The ride from the airport to the hotel was a whole half an hour. It was just a nonstop aggravation as this Amy girl refuse to shut up. Not backing down from a challenge, LeShawna was ready to give the rebuttal. All limos came to a stop in front of our glamourous hotel. Not much is said about the owner of the Richard Moon hotel. Only that the owners are in their early twenties. Also looking to expand in Canada. As the back door open. Exit the limo and went to grab my luggage. This place was beautiful. I have been to Miami only twice in my life. The hotel wasn't even thought of when I last visit. The hotel is position perfectly near the sunny beaches of Miami, Florida.

"COURTNEY!" Bridgette runs across the hotel driveway. Almost tackle me to the ground. I wonder why she is so excited. I look at the direction she came from and my eyes bludge out of ts sockets. "I just met my surfing idol daughter!" The young, very tall woman walks closer to me. Wow, she is tall. It hearts to look so far up. "Jasmine Taylor, meet my friend Courtney. Courtney meet JackieTaylor daughter, Jasmine." Bridge smiles from ear to ear.

"Jackie? Taylor... Taylor? Oh! That female surfer champion. Oh, okay. Well, it's nice to meet you, Jasmine." I greet Jasmine.

"G' day Courtney, I see ya met me ol' cobber, Sammy." Oh, she's an Aussie, I concluded after hearing her speak. Apparently she knows my limo buddy.

"O, M, Gosh! Jasmine, I didn't see you at the airport!" _How can you miss her?_ My sarcasm came out within my thoughts.

"Wasnt gonna. figure I surprise ya'. I mean how long has it... Wait, is that Amy with a bloody nose?"

We all stare as Sammy twin comes out the limo holding her nose. Rushing towards the hotel, probably to use the public bathrooms to take care of the blood. "What the hell happen to her?" Bridge asks with concern and gave me a look that says, 'spill the beans'.

"Loudmouth girl, LeShawna, words Shamu came into a topic. It was a whole shithole for the last thirty minutes." I explained the best way I could without bringing back m headache.

"Your lying!"

I look at Bridge, she understood that I do not lie about this. We just arrived in Florida and there is already drama. A bell sounds off at the hotel door entrance. All of us were asked to enter the hotel and proceed to the 'Meeting Hall'. Inside the hotel was just as beautiful on the outside. I felt a warm yet wet hand intertwines with mine. I look to see a very scruffy man, smile down at me. Anger boil as memory flood back from our last encounter. Wishing I blind or hibernating in a cave, so I wouldn't see his miserable face. Oh, but the misery was opposite on his face for he wore a cocky smile that makes me want to hurl. Who knew that these few words would send me back to hidden anger that I held dormant since our departure. "Hey, dollface"

Scott Ahearn; my ex-boyfriend. Soon to be a dead man walking. I was about to give him a piece of my mind and jerk my hand away from his slim ridden palms. Why, oh why was his hands to wet? Before I could even speak. I jerk my hand away and Scott was sent flying as a right hand came across his face by my unknown hero. I turn to face my so-called savior and was surprised by who it was.

"You? What are you doing!?"

I'm breaking into slow motion  
I'm watching me in slow motion  
Sweep me up from cold oceans  
I'll make it through broken emotions

* * *

 **THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR WAITING SO PAITENTLY!**

 **I COULD NOT EXPRESS HOW GRATEFUL I AM OF ALL THE FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES MY STORY GOT.**

 **I HAD DIFFICULT TIME PIECING TOGETHER THIS CHAPTER ALONG WITH CHAPTER EIGHT. IT WAS SO MUCH OF A HEADACHE I HAD TO DELETE CHAPTER EIGHT. RESTART CHAPTER SEVEN AND JUST GO FROM THERE. WHEN I REDUE CH. 7, I HAD A FEW WORDS DOWN. I COULDNT NAME A CHAPTER. SO FOR MONTHS, THERE WAS NO NAME FOR THE CHAPTER. UNTIL I LISTEN TO MY MUSIC PLAYLIST.**

 **BECAUSE OF THAT PLAYLIST I GIVE YOU MY FINAL DRAFT. HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

 **ARTIST: _NAO_ SONG: _BLUE WINE_ (TAKE A LISTEN, HIGHLY RECOMMEND)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**


End file.
